Mistelzweige
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Draco. Ja vielleicht kann ich es nicht leugnen, aber ich muss mich dem nicht fügen... ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Prolog

Kommentar: Hier also die zweite Story von uns. Der Prolog ist noch nicht sehr viel versprechend aber es ist ja erst der Anfang. Und keine angst es wird lang nicht so Verwierrend wie „Lass uns Heiraten". Diclaimer: Alle bekannte Orte, Personen oder Geschenisse sind von uns nur geliehen...  
  
Diese Story ist nicht Batagelesen. Jeder der Lust darauf dies zu tun ist herzlich Willkommen.  
  
Mistelzweig  
  
Prolog  
  
Ich hasse Mistelzweige.  
  
Wegen ihnen liege ich jetzt hier in diesem Bett, in seinen Armen.  
  
Und alles nur wegen diesen Mistelzweigen.  
  
Wegen diesem Unkraut ist mein ganzes Ego als Malfoy kaputt.  
  
Zerstört.  
  
Zerstört, einfach weg. Als ob es nie existiert hätte.  
  
Ich weiß wenn ich in zwei Stunden in die große Halle gehe werde, wird mich jeder wie jeder andere behandeln. Mich vielleicht grüßen oder mir zu Lächeln. Aber nie wieder werden sie mich wie einen Malfoy behandeln. Nie wieder wie der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin. Keiner hat mehr Respekt vor mir, kein Erstklässler hat mehr Angst vor mir. Ich bin eine Schande für die Malfoys aber das schlimmste, ich bin Glücklich.  
  
Glücklich so wie es ist.  
  
Und dennoch jetzt werde ich wie alle anderen behandelt. Wie Granger oder das Wiesel oder noch schlimmer Potter.  
  
Und das alles wegen diesem grünen Zweigen einer Mistel und den alten Muggelbräuchen.  
  
Und Potter.  
  
Wegen den Mistelzweigen und Potter. Aber auch den Weasley Zwillingen.  
  
Und Dumbledore. Wie konnte ich nur Dumbledore vergessen.  
  
Schließlich war er es, der das Fest mit den Mistelzweigen arrangiert hatte.  
  
Aber irgendwie bin ich ihnen dankbar. Allen Dankbar.  
  
Aber erzähle ich lieber von Anfang an. Vom Tag an dem sich mein ganzes leben geändert hat und mein letzter Lebensabschnitt als Malfoy begann.  
  
TBC 


	2. Jeder anfang ist schwer!

**Kommentar:** Ihr habt hierher gefunden. Strahl Ich hoffe mal das ich euch mit diesem Kapitel nicht zu arg Enttäuschen werde. Sich hinter dem Bett versteck Wie ihr bemerkt haben werdet, habe ich ziemlich lange gebraucht. Und außer mein Wort, dass ich sie auf jeden fall zuende schreiben werde, werdet ihr nichts anderes haben. Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß... den ihr hoffentlich haben werdet Sich nicht sicher ist, was klein witchen da verbrochen hat 

Schwarzewitwe

**Disclaimer für alle folgenden Kapiteln:** Alle euch bekannten Personen, Orte, Utensilien und Geschehnisse gehören JKR.

**Warning: **Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und anderen...

**WICHTIG!!!**

Ich habe bereits eine Betaleserin, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen und werde es bald möglichst korrigiert Hochladen. Also ignoriert die mengen an fehler. zuversichtlich ist

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Mistelzweige **

**2/10 (kommt darauf an wie beliebt sie ist.)**

_„Ich hasste Muggel! Aber noch mehr hasste ich Dumbledore und seine Ideen..."_

**Kapitel I: Jeder Anfang ist schwer! **

Ich hatte schlechte Laune. Extrem schlechte Laune.

Pansy nervte, Crabbe und Golye Sabberten und Zabini tat seit zwei Verdammten Stunden nichts anderes mehr, als von Finnigen aus Gryffindor zu schwärmen.

Einem Gryffindor. Dieser Verräter.

Kein Slytherin, kein Ravenclaw, kein Hufflepuff. Nein... ein Gryffindor.

Und ein Junge.

Kein Mädchen. Sondern ein Junge.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal wieder klar machen, mit _wem_ und vor allem mit _was_ sich ein Slytherin abgab.

Nicht mit einem Jungen, wenn man selber einer war. Aber vor allem **nicht** mit einem Gryffindor. Dass Grenze ja schon an Hochverrat.

Aber, dass Ausgerechnet der Begehrteste Mädchenschwarm und Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts auf Jungen stand, überraschte mich. Und wahrscheinlich war ich da nicht der einzige.

Doch worüber ich mich am meisten Aufregte war die Tatsache, dass offensichtlich nun ich der Begehrteste Junge war. Und das nervte. Klar ich war davor auch schon beliebt gewesen und ein Mädchenschwarm.

Aber jetzt waren sie wie lauter kleiner Fliegen, die sowieso nur hinter meinem Aussehen, Namen und Geld herwaren. Auch wenn ich es ein bisschen genoss, nervte es tierisch.

„Draciiii."

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken und wandte mich genervt, Richtung Störenfried.

Wer wagte es-.

„Was?" fauchte ich.

„Liiiiebliiing, gehst du Morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"quiekte eine hohe Stimme.

Pansy Parkinson! Das schlimmste Mädchen das es gab. Und wahrscheinlich einzige das nicht hinter Zabini herwar. Ich hasste sie.

„Nein", fauchte ich und verengte meine Augen. „Und wage es ja nicht noch einmal mich Draci oder sonst noch was zu nennen. Ich heiße für dich Malfoy."

„Aber Drac_iiii_lei-."

„Kein, aber Draciiiilein, "unterbrach ich sie erbost. Manchmal fragte ich mich was diese Frau wollte. „Und jetzt verschwinde."

Erstaunlicherweise tat sie das auch. Überrascht hob ich die Augenbraun. Normalerweise gab sie nicht so schnell auf.

„Hey, Draco, kommst du?"fragte mich Zabini neben mir.

„Mh" meinte ich und schaute ihn an.

„Schon vergessen? Wir haben jetzt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, " grinste er mich an. „ Mit Gryffindor."

„Natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen das wir jetzt Unterricht haben. " antwortete ich boshaft. „ Ich vergesse nie etwas."Ich würde nie zugeben dass ich tatsächlich vergessen hatte, dass wir jetzt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatten.

**xxxx**

Den ganzen Weg über grinste Zabini wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ich hätte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gehext.

Wie konnte man nur auf einen Gryffindor stehen?

„Was meinst du, was Dumbledore heute Abend vorhat?"fragte mich plötzlich Zabini und bog in die große Halle ein.

„Was weiß ich", knurrte ich genervt. Wenn er jetzt auch noch mit irgendetwas uninteressantest Sachen anfing, würde ich ausrasten. Es war mir egal was Dumbledore vorhatte. Ich würde sowieso nicht mitmachen.

Was ich jetzt brauchen konnte, war etwas wo ich meine ganze Schlechte Laune und Wut auslassen konnte. So jemanden wie Potter. Und vielleicht Weasley.

Und als hätte Salazar mich erhört, standen wir keine zwei Minuten später vor besagten Personen.

Potter, Weasley und Schlammblut Granger.

„Potter", sagte ich übertrieben freundlich und setzte meinen Besten Blick auf. „Hat man dich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen? Offensichtlich..., aber leider haben sie wohl vergessen deine Hässliche Visage zu bearbeiten."

O. k. Ich gebe zu, dass war nicht sehr Originell gewesen, aber was soll´ s. Ich erreichte was ich wollte, die drei Aufzuregen.

„Du-... du..., "fing Weasley mit unterdrückter Stimme an.

„Ich?" fragte ich mich hochgezogenen Augenbraun. „Weiß du Wiselby, so Leid es mir auch tut. Deinen Art zu sprechen habe ich zum glück nie gelernt. So das ich auch nicht verstehen kann was du sagst."

Wahrscheinlich war ich schon so schlecht gelaunt, dass mir nichts gutes mehr ein viel. Aber den anderen Offensichtlich auch nicht.

„Lass ihn, Ron", sagte Potter und zog ihn an sich. „Der ist es nicht wert."Und ging weiter.

WAS???

Leicht überrumpelt blieb ich stehen und schaute ihnen nach. Ich hätte alles erwartete aber nicht das er behauptete ich sei es nicht wert. Was dachte der sich eigentlich.

Ich war es nicht wert!

WAS um Merlins Namen dachte sich dieses Narbengesicht.

Das war ja schon fast wie eine Beleidigung.

Jetzt hatte ich entgültig schlechte Laune. Auch Zabini schien das zu merken, denn er war plötzlich verschwunden.

Na toll.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ihr braucht gar nicht zu sagen das es Kurz ist, dass weiß ich selber. Aber seid froh, dass es überhaupt weiter geht. schief grins

Schreibt mir doch einfach ein kleines Kommentar und als Belohnung bekommt ihr ein nächstes Kapitel.

Und tschüs...

Schwarzewitwe

**Reviewe:**

Vielen dank an: Shenendoah, Snuggles2, Alagar, Fraenzi, Dray, Suzakugrly, ju-san, Myu, MalinBlack, Severina35, Archentuckerreedtpul, Vanilla, Leah, anni, Nadeshiko, leah-chan01, SpikeKTenoh

Ich werde erst ab dem nächsten alle beantworten. Jetzt gibt es noch nicht viel zu sagen!


	3. Dumbledores Einfall

**Kommetar: **Freu Ihr habt noch immer nicht die Lust daran verloren, schön. Also langsam komme ich voran. g Außerdem seid ihr fies, andere schreiben noch langsamer als ich, außerdem ist das hier nur so ein kleines neben Projet.... T-T

Schwarzewitwe

**Disclaimer: **Alle euch bekannten Personen, Orte, Utensielien und Geschehnisse gehören JKR.

**Warning: **Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und vielleicht anderen...

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Mistelzweige**

**3/10 (kommt darauf an wie beliebt sie ist.)**

„_Ich habe doch keine angst vor einen lächerlichen Bienenstich". „Ach! Und warum zittert deine Stimme so?"_

**Kapitel II: Dumbeldores Einfall **

_Jetzt hatte ich entgültig schlechte Laune. Auch Zabini schien das zu merken, denn er war plötzlich verschwunden._

_Na toll_.

Also machte ich mich alleine, auf den Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Dort angekommen stellte ich mich möglichste weit weg, von meinem angeblich besten Freund.

Denn dieser hatte sich wieder bei seiner Schwäche, Seamus Finnigan eingefunden und flirtete jetzt ausgiebig mit ihm.

DAS musste ich mir wirklich nicht antun.

Hagrid, Dumbledores Riesenbaby, erzählte gerade etwas wirklich Uninteressantes.

Also wandte ich mich gelangweit weg. Links neben mir schwirrte irgend so ein Viech und machte mich fast Wahnsinnig.

Ich wollte hier weg, einfach nur weg.

Vielleicht sollte so tun als hätte mich dieses kleine schwarzgelbe ding, was mich zur Weißglut trieb, gestochen.

Dann könnte ich sagen, dass ich in den Krankenflügel müsste und könnte dann in mein Zimmer gehen.

Dank meiner Schauspielerei könnte das sogar klappen.

Ich schaute mich schnell um, um zu sehen was die anderen machen. Doch die schauten nur gebannt auf Hagrid Riesenbaby.

Wie konnten die das nur interessant finden?

O. k . Das Gryffindor so etwas interessant findet, passt zu ihrem Haus. Aber die Slytherins! Langsam wurden alle zu Verrätern.

Aber zurück zu meinem Vorhaben.

Da dieses Ding, noch immer von einer Blume zur nächsten schwirrte, konnte ich langsam anfangen.

Ein Schritt weiter und ich war näher an diesem schwarzgelb, was auch immer. Jetzt nur noch die Hand ausstrecken und leicht die Blume anstupsten, auf, dass das so und so gerade saß. Und....

„AUA", fluchte ich laut. Ängstlich hielt ich mir meine Hand.

Jetzt wurde ich doch tatsächlich gestochen!

„Etwas hat mich gestochen", wimmerte ich, NICHT gespielt.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht was mich da gestochen hatte.

„Aus dem Weg, aus dem Weg", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme hinter mir.

„Also, lass mal sehen, Malfoy", meinte dieser und hielt mir seine Riesentatze hin.

Angewiedert schaute ich erst seine extrem schmutzige Hand, dann sein Gesicht, und wieder dieses etwas, was sich Hand nannte.

Was sollte ich tun?

Sterben, oder meine Hand auf dessen Hand legen und mir womöglich eine Krankheit oder Flöhe einfangen.

Ich entschied mich für letzteres, zum Sterben war ich noch zu Jung.

Also reichte ich wiederwillig meine Hand Hagrid.

Als dieses Riesenbaby dann meine Hand begutachtete, kniff ich die Augen zusammen.

„Nun, Malfoy", begann Hagrid mein Todes Urteil. „Deine Hand ist etwas angeschwollen und der Stachel der Biene steckt noch in der Hand, ich denke es ist besser, wenn du...-„

„Stachel?", unterbrach ich ihn entsetzt und zog meine Hand weg.

Ein paar der Schüler, eigentlich alle Gryffindors fingen an zu kichern oder Lachen.

Ich warf ihnen Böse blicke zu.

„Gehen sie zu Madam Pomfrey und lassen sie sich den Stachel ziehen. Zabini sie begleiten ihn."

Zabini nickte und trat neben mich.

„Die anderen kommen bitte mit und wenden seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zu."

„Super Auftritt", flüsterte mir Zabini zu.

Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich noch immer kleine Ahnung hatte was mich da gestochen hatte und ich am liebsten sofort ins S. Mungos rennen wurde. Wurde ich das Gespött der ganzen Schule sein. Also lies ich es lieber.

„Komm Draco, jetzt heißt es Feiern", grinste mir Zabini zu und misstrauisch folgte ich ihm.

Wir kamen gerade vor den Gängen der Slytherinräume an, als ich Zabini aufhielt.

„Sollte ich nicht lieber in den Krankenflügel, wegen meiner Hand!?".

Doch Zabini winkte ab und machte eine Ungeduldigtee Geste mit der Hand. „I wo, ist doch nur ein Stachel einer Biene. Wenn du willst ziehe ich in dir im Zimmer raus."

Leise murmelte er das Passwort und trat ein, dann drehe er sich zu mir um und grinste mich an. „Allerdings... wenn du schiss hast, kannst du auch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

„Du fängst an zu fantasieren, Zabini", wiedersprach ich höhnisch und trat ebenfalls ein. „Ich habe doch keine angst vor einen lächerlichen Bienenstich".

„Ach! Und warum zittert deine Stimme so"; meinte Zabini sarkastisch und lachte über seine eigenem Schlechten Witz.

Ich fand das gar nicht lustig.

Während wir in unser Zimmer gingen, überlegte ich krampfhaft woher ich dieses Tier Biene her kannte. Denn dann könnte ich mich beruhigen.

Auch wenn Zabini sagte das dieser Stich harmlos war, konnte ich mich nicht beruhigen.

Im Zimmer angelangt, setzte sich Zabini locker auf sein Bett, ohne seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Und? Was wollen wir jetzt machen, Draciiii? Das war unsere letzte Stunde für heute.

Doch ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und trat an mein Bücherregal, in eins dieser Bücher müsste doch auch etwas über diese Muggeltiere Bienen sein.

Xxx

Abendessen.

Gelangweilt stocherte ich in meinem Essen rum, ich hatte absolut kein Hunger.

Außerdem hatte ich nichts über Bienen herausgefunden und dennoch tat mir meine Hand ungewöhnlich weh und es hatte sich eine dunkelrote Stelle um den Stick gebildet.

Ich sollte doch in den Krankenflügel gehen.

„Alle Schüler bitte mal herhören", klatschte Dumbledore plötzlich in die Hand. Sofort verstummten alle Schüler.

Ich hasste Dumbledore.

„Meine Lieben Schüler", begann der Schuldirektor lächelnd. „Mir ist es ein Vergnügen euch mitzuteilen, dass Morgenabend hier in der großen Halle ein Maskenball stattfinden wird und alle zu erscheinen haben. Um die Kostüme müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Wenn ihr die Große Halle bedrehtet, werden alle Automatisch verzaubert, und niemand weiß wer, wer ist".

Sofort wurde es laut in der Halle und jeder sprach mit jedem, was er den davon halte.

„Ruhe, bitte ruhe", rief Dumbledore noch mal in die Schule und klatschte dabei in die Hand. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig".

Nachdem etwas ruhe eingekehrt war, redete der Schuldirektor weiter.

„Außerdem möchte ich verkünden, dass in alles Türen der gesamten Schule Mistelzweige aufgehängt werden. Und das eine Wochelang. Wer nicht weiß was Mistelzweige bewirken, sollte sich mal zusammen mit Jemand anders unter einer dieser Zweige stellen", kicherte Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder hin.

Oh wie ich Dumbledore doch hasste.

xxx

lalala... gg Alsooo, das war' s dann auch schon. Ich entschuldige mich nicht für alles, worüber ihr euch jetzt ärgern werdet. Denn alles war/ ist knallhart beabsichtigt. grins

Und jetzt würde ich mich über Review freuen, und ich werde mich so gleich über das nächste hermachen.

Und danke an:

Danke an: Gugi28, Fran, Deedochan, Severina35, Babsel, Leah.

**---gugi28:** Ich bin so schnell es geht, und außerdem wars dieses mal schneller. Mit den Misterlzweigen musst du noch warten...

**---Fran:** Danke

**---Deedochan:** Mmm... vielleicht weil Draco etwas eingeblidet ist und sich für das beste hält...

**---Severina35:** Dann kannst du alles noch einmal lesen... die Kapitel sind ja nicht so lange...

**---Babsel:** Ich hoffe ich mache etwas gescheites daraus...

**---Leah:** tz... na gott sei dank, haben deine zwei Kriterien nichts mit der Story zutun...


	4. Maskenball

**Kommentar: **Es gibt eigentlich nichts zusagen Außer das ich hier so schnell es geht mit fertig werden will. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja. Die Kapitel sind ja nie sonderlich lang. -.- Und dann bekommt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, unsere nächste Idee. kopf wird umschwirrt von Ideen

Schwarzewitwe

**Disclaimer: **Alle euch bekannten Personen, Orte, Utensilien und Geschehnisse gehören JKR.

**Warning: **Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und vielleicht anderen...

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Mistelzweige**

**4/10 (kommt darauf an wie beliebt sie ist.)**

„_Und? Warum willst du nicht **gemeinsam** mit mir durch die Tür gehen?"„Och, weil sich Dumbledore da etwas gaaaaanz nettes ausgedacht hat"._

**Kapitel III: Maskenball**

_Oh wie ich Dumbledore doch hasste._

Wütend stampfte ich im meinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Was dachte sich Dumbledore eigentlich?

_Was?_

Er konnte doch nicht von mir, einem Malfoy erwarten, dass ich an diesem komischen _Maskenball _teilnehmen würde.

Noch dazu Verkleidet. So etwas von Kindisch.

Außerdem schmerzte meine Hand höllisch.

„Hey Draco", rief Blaise nach mir. Er stand im meiner Eingangstür und begutachtete mich misstrauisch.

„Was?" fauchte ich wütend zurück.

Vorsichtig kam Blaise auf mich zu. „Du weist", begann er. „Dass wir eigentlich schon vor zehn Minuten unten sein sollten".

„Na und?"fauchte ich zurück. „Mich bekommst du hier nicht raus".

Blaise schaute mich belustigt an und ich würde es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„Einmal, du weist was für ärger es geben wird, wenn wir da nicht hingehen und zweitens, so wie du dich aufführst..."Er stockte kurz und redete dann unwirsch weiter."„... könnte man dich mit einem kleinem, verzogenes Kind verwechseln", kicherte er.

Wütend starrte ich ihn an.

„Haha".

„Kommst du jetzt, Draco. Es bringt nichts wenn du hier bleibst und schmollst", erwiderte mein angeblich bester Freund.

Aber er hatte Recht. Dumbledore überwachte jeden und wusste somit wer kam und wer nicht. Und sie hatten gesagt, dass es ziemlichen ärger geben würde, wenn Jemand nicht kommen würde.

Also seufzte ich nur und nickte. „Lass uns gehen".

Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg, doch plötzlich blieb Zabini stehen, verwundert schaute ich ihn an.

„Was ist den jetzt schon wieder los".

Doch der braunhaarige Slytherin schaute mich ernst an. „Die Mistelzweige, gehe du zuerst".

Erst wusste ich nicht was er meinte, doch dann schaute ich auf, und unter der Tür vor der ich stand, befand sich ein Mistelzweig.

„Und?" fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Sag bloß du kennst die Bräuche eines Mistelzweiges nicht?", fragte mich der Slytherin erstaunt und hob die Augenbraun.

„Soweit ich weis, ist das ein brauch der Muggel. Und du weist, für Muggel interessiere ich mich nicht", antwortete ich bereitwillig.

„Du solltest wirklich in Muggelkunde, du verpasst was. Aber um zu den Mistelzweige zurück zukommen. Der Brauch ist es, einmal im Jahr Mistelzweige unter jeder Tür zu befestigen und sich dann mit der Person, die man Liebt, drunter zustellen".

„Ach?" Ich hob meine Augenbraun. „Und du glaubst an diesen Aberglaube?" fragte ich und begutachtete diesen Zweig kritisch. Dann ging ich durch die Tür.

„Das ist kein Aberglaube, Draco, dass ist ein Brauch. Falls du den unterschied kennst".

„Dann eben ein Brauch. Genauso idiotisch. Und warum willst du nicht _gemeinsam_ mit mir durch die Tür gehen?", fragte ich spöttisch.

„Och", erwiderte er gedehnt."Weil sich Dumbledore da etwas gaaaaanz Nettes ausgedacht hat", grinste er frech.

„

Genau in diesem Moment erreichten wir die Tore der großen Halle und neben der Tür stand prof. MaGonagall.

„Da sind sie ja endlich. Dann sind wir ja vollständig. Mr. Malfoy wenn die bitte durch die Tür gegen würden". Sie zeigte mit der Hand auf die Tür.

Ich straffte meine Schultern und trat ein. Sofort umgab mich ein dichter Nebel und ich musste ein husten unterdrücken.

Nach einigen Schritten war der Nebel weg und ich stand in einer geschmückten Halle. Überall liefen die Schüler verkleidet rum. Und ich konnte wirklich keinen erkennen.

Vorsichtig schritt ich weiter, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ja gar nicht wusste wie ich aussah und auch keine Ahnung hatte wer, wer war.

Naaaa Toll.

Unschlüssig stand ich etwas in der Gegend rum, bis ich beschloss mir etwas zutrinken zuholen.

Doch nach meinem dritten Glas Butterbier hatte ich entgültig die Lust am Trinken verloren und lehnte mich gelangweilt am die Wand, wo ich die Augen schloss und die Musik lauschte.

„He, du".

Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen. Redeten der mit mir?

„Ja genau du in deinem Entenkostüm", grinste mich ein Cowboy, mit langen Rotenhaaren an. Er paffte an einer – ich vermutete- unechten Zigarre, wobei bei jedem Atemstoß etwas Rauch entstand.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Du scheinst gelangweilt", stellte mein gegenüber fest. „Wer bist du, Ente?".

Ente? Verwirrt schaute ich auf mich runter, doch konnte ich nur gelbe Federn erkennen.

„Du trägst ein Entenkostüm", half der Cowboy nach.

ENTENKOSTÜM????

Oh, ich könnte Dumbledore umbringen.

„Also wie heißt du?".

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das sage, oder?", erwiderte ich boshaft. Was dachte er? Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen, dass mich niemand erkannte.

„Hätte ja sein können". Er zündete sich eine neue Zigarre an, und ich war mir sicher, dass sie echt war.

„Sagst du mir wenigsten, aus welchen Haus du kommst?", meinte er und paffte mir sein qualm ins Gesicht.

„Nein, und jetzt lasse mich in ruhe", fauchte ich. Langsam verlor ich all meine Malfoy würde.

„Hey...," er hob seine Hände. „Ist ja schon gut".

Ich funkelte ihn nur böse an und drehte mich dann selber um. Langsam schritt ich Richtung Tore, nach draußen.

Dort lehnte ich mich an die Verandastangen, am Eingang und schaute zu den Sternen. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach, in meinem Zimmer sein und schlafen?

Nach einer weile, merkte ich neben mir, dass jemand neben mir lehnte. Verstohlen schaute ich ihn an. Es war ein Junge, in einem Vampirkostüm. Lange schwarze Haare fielen ihn ins Gesicht und er sah ausgesprochen gut aus.

Ungewollt stahl sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf meine Nase und ich schaute schnell wieder weg.

„Du siehst nett aus", sprach er mich an. „In deinem Entenkostüm".

Ich erwiderte nichts. Sollte ich ihn ignorieren?

„Du scheinst nicht gerade gesprächig. Verständlich. Aus welchen Haus bist du?".

Langsam schaute ich ihn an und sofort nahmen mich seine Augen gefangen. Er lächelte mich an und sofort wurde ich wieder rot. Schnell schaute ich wieder weg.

„Slytherin", antwortete ich und verstand nicht warum ich antwortete und ihn nicht wegschickte wie bei dem ersten.

Der Vampir kicherte. „Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, einen Hufflepuff steckt Dumbledore ganz sicher nicht in ein Entenkostüm".

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. „Du meinst Dumbledore hat jeden gezielt in ein Kostüm gesteckt?".

„Sicher", erwiderte der gegenüber. „Wenn man eine Hufflepuff in Prinzessinnen Kleider steckt, macht es dem Mädchen doch nichts aus. Wäre ja sonst langweilig. Ich würde nie freiwillig ein Vampirkostüm tragen".

„Das wird mir Dumbledore büßen", zischte ich leise und schaute raus in die tiefschwarze Nacht.

„Du scheinst Dumbledore nicht gerade zumögen", stellte der Vampir fest.

„Scheint so". Irgendwie tat dieses Gespräch gut. Es befreite mich auf eigenartigerweise. Es war ganz anders, wie in den Gesprächen mit Blaise.

„Manchmal tue ich das auch", erwiderte die andere Person. „Aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein wirklich guter Mensch".

Ich schaute ihn an. Und plötzlich verspürte ich den drang, die Person mir gegenüber zu Küssen. Und plötzlich drehte er sich wieder zu mir um, und wir schauten uns lange in die Augen.

Ein intensives Grün stach mir in die Augen und nahmen mich gefangen. Diese Augen kamen mir bekannt vor.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Gesicht, bis wir nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander enternd waren.

Dann beugte sich mein Gegenüber zu mir hin und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kurzen scheuen Kuss. Viel zu schnell verschwanden die weichen Lippen.

Verlangend, tat dieses mal ich den nächsten schritt und beugte mich vor, bis sich unsere Lippen erneut trafen, dann lies ich langsam meine Hand zu dessen Nacken gleiten und hielt ihn fest. So das er vorerst nicht wegkonnte.

Nur am Rande realisierte ich, dass das gerade ein Junge war, den ich Küsste und nicht mal wusste wer es war. Doch diese Gedanken, drängte ich in mein hinterstes Bewusstsein. Darüber konnte ich mir auch noch später Gedanken machen.

Ich fühlte wie sich die Lippen bewegten und meinen Kuss erwiderten und plötzlich etwas Feuchtes an meinem Lippen spürte. Bereitwillig öffnete ich die Lippen und lies die fremde Zunge in meinem Mund gleiten.

Ich weis nicht wie lange wir dastanden, uns gegenseitig festhielten und einfach nur den Kuss geniesten. Doch alles hatte ein ende und schließlich löste sich die andere Person von mir und ich fuhr mit meiner Lippe über meine geschwollen Lippen.

„Ich weis nicht ob das richtig war", murmelte dieser und lies mich langsam los.

Doch ich wusste es besser. Noch nie hatte sich etwas so richtig angefühlt und etwas sagte mir, dass dieser Kuss mein bisheriges Leben endgültig über Bord geworfen hatte.

**xxxOOxxOOxxx**

Ojemine, jetzt ich doch alles anders gekommen wie ich geplant hatte. T-T Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich bei meinen versprochenen 10 Kapiteln bleiben kann.

Das nächste wir übrigens wahrscheinlich ein Lemon, ebenfalls früher als geplant, weis aber noch nicht so recht.

Danke an:

**---Moin:** kicher Deine Vorschläge sind gar nicht mal so Uninteressant, aber stell dir Draco mal als watschenlte Ente vor: Lach

**---Gugi28:** Danke, du ermutigst mich echt! Ich denke mal, dass Draco eine Allergie hat, als das er eine Blutvergiftung hat, aber das ist natürlich auch möglich. g ciao

**---BlueStar84:** Oh, Allergisch ist er glaube ich schon. gg Aber das musst sein, für später...

**---duivel:** Ja verflucht seien alle Bienen, die Draco so etwas antun...

**---Kylyen:** Ich hoffe das du mehr willst gg Übrigens warum das mit dem schicken net klappt, weis ich auch nicht, vielleicht spinnt mal wieder, auf jeden fall bist du Aufgelistet. Vielleicht klappt es ja diesesmal...


	5. Hoffungslos verliebt

**Kommentar:** Oh Teufel, jetzt habe ich echt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Da werde ich überhäuft mit Reviewes freu und bekomme es nicht auf die Reihe ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben  
T-T. Aber das nächste ist schon fast fertig.

UND ich weis, habe es zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sich da so ein, zwei über -verständlicherweise- über meine Grottenschlechte Rechtschreibung beschwert haben. Ich habe mich auch so gleich noch mal darum bemüht, sogar mit erfolg, doch leider kann die erst ab nächste Woche und das wollte ich euch dann doch wieder nicht antun, außerdem will ich endlich fertig werden...

**Schwarzewitwe**

**Disclaimer:** Alle euch bekannten Personen, Orte, Utensilien und Geschehnisse gehören JKR...

**Warnung:** Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und vielleicht anderen...UND R,R,R,R,R,R,R... Lemon

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Mistelzweige**

**5/10**  
_  
__"Und bevor der Entenprinz seine Liebe gestehen konntet, war sein Prinz verschwunden, wie tragisch." "Verwinde"._

**Kapitel IV****: Hoffnungslos Verliebt**

"Tut mir leid", murmelte mein gegenüber leise. "I- ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, ich sollte lieber gehen".

Ich realisierte diese Worte zu spät, denn dann hätte ich ihn aufhalten können, doch als ich verstand was er meinte und ich von meiner Benommenheit erholte war, war er weg.

"Verflucht", zischte ich wütend. Energisch strich ich mir durch die Haare.

"Und weg ist er", kicherte eine Stimme. Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum. Ich bekam einen Clown zu Gesicht. Er trug Bunte Klamotten und eine rote Bommelnase. Seine Haare waren feuerrot und leicht gekringelt.

"Was?", fauchte ich.

"Bist wohl Verliebt", erwiderte er kichernd.

Ich zog die Augenbraun hoch. Verliebt? Der hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle.

"Und bevor der Entenprinz seine Liebe gestehen konnte, war sein Prinz verschwunden, wie tragisch", seufzte er Clown und fing sofort wieder an zu Kichern. "Aber ich könnte dir helfen".

"Verwinde", fauchte ich wütend. Auf die Hilfe von einem Verrückten Clown konnte ich gut verzichten.

"Willst du deinen Prinzen denn nicht wieder haben?".

"Sicher nicht."

"Schade, ich wüsste nämlich wer es war".

"Ach?", erwiderte ich. "Und woher?".

"Ooooch", meinte der Clown. "Sagen wir mal, ich weis so ungefähr von jedem, wer, wer ist", grinste er und wedelte mit einer Karte rum. "Ich habe da so meine Tricks".

"Und das soll ich dir Glauben?", meinte ich ungläubig. "Wer bin ich denn?".

"Slytherin", erklärte er. "Sechste Klasse. Ich glaube dein Name ist Draco Malfoy, oder?" Sein grinsen sagte das er das genau wusste.

Erschocken keuchte ich auf, doch fing ich mich sofort wieder. "Woher weist du das?".

"Wie gesagt ich habe da so meine Tricks. Also? Willst du wissen wer das war?".

Kurz dachte ich nach. Typischen für einen Malfoy war es nicht, aber seid diesem einem Kuss hatte sich so einiges Geändert.

Vorsichtig nickte ich. "Wer war es?".

Der Clown fing an zugrinsen. "Ich sage es dir. Zumindest fast, aber als Gegenleistung möchte ich das du es schafft mit ihm zugehen, wobei wir dir helfen würden, und du wirst es der ganzen Schule sagen, und zwar so wie wir es wollen".

Erstaunt zog ich die Augenbraun hoch. Das war eine satte Gegenleistung. Aber ich könnte zusagen und es dann einfach nicht machen.

"O. k. Ich mache es, sagt mir wer es ist", log ich.

Das Grinsen dieses Clowns wurde größer. "Komme in zwei Stunden, in den dritten Stock, mit ein bisschen glück wirst du deine große Liebe treffen."

"Und wer ist es?", fragte ich erneut. Irgendetwas war mir da nicht geheuer.

"Das wirst du schon noch früh genug heraus finden", kicherte er und plötzlich war er verschwunden.

Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich diesen Menschen unbedingt wieder Küssen wollte.

---

Zwei Stunden später stand ich im Drittem Stock. Überraschenderweise war es kein Problem gewesen sich aus der Halle zuschleichen. Hätte ich es doch schon früher gemacht! Auch meine lächerliche Verkleidung war sofort verschwunden.

Unruhig schlenderte ich von einer Mauer zur andere, seid zehn Minuten wartete ich schon und ich hasste es zuwarten.

15 Minuten...

20 Minuten...

Langsam wurde ich wüten, und überlegte schon einfach wieder zugehen, als sie hinter mir etwas bewegte.

"Malfoy", hörte ich und verwunderte drehte ich mich um, dass war nicht die Stimme des Clowns.

Nein, es war Potter.

"Was machst du denn hier, Potter?", fragte ich überrascht. "Müsstest du nicht in der großen Halle sein? Oder hat Dumbledores Liebling wieder extra wünsche gehabt, die Dumbledore natürlich wieder erfüllt hat".

Potter verzog das Gesicht. "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy".

"Dann las mich gefälligst in Ruhe", erwiderte ich wütend. Potter war der letzte den ich gebrauchen konnte.

Plötzlich rauschte es und ein Wind kam auf. Er musste Hergezaubert sein, wie sonst hätte im Schloss Wind wehen können.

Dann kam Nebel auf und ich kam mir leicht bescheuert vor. Potter hatte ich schon längst vergessen und plötzlich spürte ich wie etwas- oder jemand an mir zerrte und etwas über meine eh schon geschlossenen Augen legte. Wahrscheinlich ein Tuch.

Dann wurde ich irgendwohin gezerrt und irgendwo hingestellt wurde. Ich kam wir vor wie unter dem Imperio. Und ich hasste es nicht den willen über mich zuhaben. 1

Es dauerte noch kurz, doch dann spürte ich es. Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl. Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen, ich sah sowieso nichts, und krallte mich an den Warmen Körper neben mir. Ich bekam Haare zufassen, Struppiges Haar, was leicht rau war.

Ich spürte wieder diese feuchte Zunge an meinen Lippen die um Einlass bat, ohne zu zögern lies ich sie ein und vergas sofort alles um mich herum.

Ich stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus und war einfach nur noch zufrieden. Langsam wurde ich in einen Raum gezerrt und lies es geschehen.

Irgendwann spürte ich etwas Weiches unter mir. Ich hatte längst meinen Umhang und Hemd verloren.

Kalte Hände erforschten meinen Körper. Und suchend machten sich meine Hände ebenfalls auf die Suche nach nackter Haut.

Ich war wie betörend. Es interessierte mich nicht wer es war oder warum ich es tat, für mich zählte nur er Moment in dem diese Fremde Hände meinen Körper erforschten.

Irgendwann bekam ich den Stoff deines Hemdes zufassen, ich gab eine unzufriedenes Geräusch von mir, und hörte ein leises Kichern von meinem Gegenüber. Dieser lies vom mir ab - leider- und half mir dabei sein eigenes Hemd auszuziehen.

Und dann, bekam ich sie zufassen, weiche Haut. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas Schönes Gespürt. Ich wollte sie spüren, diese Haut. Mit einem ruck setzte ich mich auf, warf den anderen Körper auf das Bett - zumindest vermutete ich das es ein Bett war- und setzte mich auf dessen Schenkel.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich vor und begann jeden Zentimeter der Haut zu Küssen, bei den Brustwarzen hielt ich inne und während ich vorsichtig hinein biss, wurde mir das erstemal wirklich bewusst, dass ich imstande war mit einem Junge zuschlafen.

Doch als ich warme Hände an meinem Hintern spürte, war mir das plötzlich derart egal, darüber konnte ich mir auch noch später Gedanken machen.

Ich Wittmitte mich noch kurz den Brustwarzen, und wanderte dann weiter nach unten, bei dem Bauchnabel blieb ich stehen und tauchte mit der Zunge rein. Meine Hände fasten derweil and die Hose und öffneten den Reisverschluss.

Der Vampir - ich war mir sicher, dass er es war- stöhnte leise auf, und krallte sich in meinen Haaren fest. Unter normalen unterständen, hätte ich das niemals erlaubt. Meine Haare waren mein ein und alles. Doch das ich in Stande war mit einem Jungen zuschlafen, war alles anders als normal.

Also lies ich es zu. Inzwischen hatte ich die Hose geöffnet und vorsichtig zog ich sie runter. Als nächstes ließ ich meine Hände, über die freigelegte Haut streichen. Ich musste feststellen, dass er entweder keine Boxershorts trug oder ich sie ihm zusammen mit der Hose ausgezogen hatte, denn meine Hand strich leicht über die Erektion, des Vampirs.

Dieser Stöhnte auf und drängte seine Hüfte in meine Richtung. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich nach unten und umschloss das Glied mit meinem Mund. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und das ich nichts sah, machte die Sache auch nicht leicht. Ich lies mich einfach leiten.

Durch das stöhnen des Vampirs, lies ich mich ermutigen und begann leicht zusaugen und abwechselnd zu knappern.

Es war wirklich ein eigenartiges Gefühl überhaupt nichts zusehen, und doch war es Wunderschön. Irgendwann zerrte mich mein Gegenüber nach oben und fragten schaute ich ihn an. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er meine Augen nicht sehen konnte.

Kurz schoss mir auch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ich einfach die Augenbinde abnahm, doch tat ich es nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum.

Mir kam auch die frage auf, ob mein Gegenüber auch nichts sehen konnte oder ob er keine Augenbinde trug. Doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu ihn zufragen, mit einem schnell ruck wurde ich auf den Rücken gezerrt und meine Beine Auseinander gedrückt.

Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich _überhaup__t_ keine Ahnung hatte, wie Sex unter Männern funktionierte. Vielleicht hätte ich Blaise doch fragen sollen, doch dazu war es leider zu spät. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Vampir sich auskannte und Anscheinen tat er das.

Ich seufzte auf, spürte das er meine Erektion mit der Hand umfasste und anfing zureiben. Ich unterdrückte ein stöhnen. Dann riss ich erschocken meine geschlossenen Augen auf und japste auf, doch bevor ich noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, durchfuhr mich ein kurzer aber intensiver schmerz.

Doch war er so schnell wie er kam verschwunden und ich drängte mich dem Finger entgegen der sich in meinem Körper bewegte.

Wäre er ein Mädchen gewesen hätte ich gewusst, was dieser mit mir machte, oder was ich zutun hätte, aber so musste ich mich das erstenmal auf jemand anderes Verlassen.

Ich stöhnte wieder auf und spürte eine zweiten Finger in mich drängen, es durchfuhr mich noch einmal ein kurzer Schmerz, doch dann war er auch wieder verschwunden und ich entspannte mich wieder. Bis sich erneut ein dritter Finger in mir verschwand.

Ich spürte eine Lust, wie noch nie. Irgendwann verschwanden die Finger und ich seufzte unzufrieden auf.

Dann wurde ich leicht auf den Mund geküsst und meine Beine noch breiter auseinander gedrückt. Gespannt wartete ich auf das kommende, mein Körper zitterte leicht.

Dann stieß er zu und mir blieb die Luft weg. Es schmerzte. Zwar hatte ich einen leichten Schmerzt erwarten, doch das es so wehtat hätte ich nicht erwarten. Zischend zog ich die Luft ein.

Ich spürte wie mein Vampir begann sich zu bewegen und eine unglaubliche Reibung entstand, die mir erneut den Atem nahm. Er bewegte sich langsam, behutsam, während er unaufhörlich stöhnte.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl begann sich in meinem Körper zu verbreiten und nahm mir den Schmerzt. Ich hörte mich leise und leicht stöhnen. Ich drängte ich mich näher an den Körper über mich, wollte mehr spüren.

Was ich auch bekam. Die Stöße von dem Vampir wurden schneller und schneller. Mein Becken begann gegen den Vampir zustoßen.

Leichter schweiß begann sich auf meiner Stirn zu bilden und ich begann leicht zuzittern. Die stoße wurden härter und schneller.

Und dann berührte er einen Punkt in mir, bei dem ich nie gedacht hätte, dass es ihn gibt. Kleine Sterne begannen vor meinen Augen zutanzen und mein Körper zitterte immer stärker.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck wanderte mein Kopf in meinem Nacken und ich stieß einen lauten erlösenden schrei aus, als sich alles in mir verkrampfte und ich mich über meinen Bauch ergoss.

Erschöpft entspannte ich mich und spürte wie sich mein Vampir in mir ebenfalls ergoss und sich aus mir heraus zog.

Seufzend schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und schlief Augenblicklich ein.

**Xxxx**

Ich habe es versaut... heul. Ihr braucht gar nichts zusagen, schluchst, am besten ich lasse es sein und springe vom Hochhaus...T-T, fragt mich nicht was ich DA zusammen geschrieben habe...

_Und danke an: Amunet, gugi28, Takuto-kun, BlueStar84, Moin, Kylyen, Ashumaniel, Severina35, Kleenesknuddelmuff, duivel, Mione89, Monja... alle durch knuddel..._

_---Amunet:_ So leicht ist das nicht zu beantworten, wann ich weiter schreiben. Immer dann wenn ich Zeit habe. Das nächste ist übrigends schon fertig. Nun das mit dem Gesicht ist eine gute frage. Ich habe mir absulut nicht daran gedacht. -.-.Dumbleodre könnte ja ein nicht erkennungszauber auf sie gelegt haben, oder so, Sorry abermit dem Gesicht habe ich total verpennt-.-

_---Moin:_ -Lach- Behalte mal das Bild im Kopf. Ich habe da eher an ein recht einfaches Kostüm gedacht. Recht dicklich so n Meter breit mit einem richtigem Bierbauch und in Weis...

_---kylyen:_ Echt? Also ich lese das ständig, das mit den Zigaretten sogar das Gekifft wird. Aber das mit dem Eingreifen da hast du natürlich recht -g-. Obwohl ich bezweifel das er das herausbekommt...

_---Severina35:_ -???- Schlaf auf Schlag? Wie meiste denn das? Die hat habe ich völlig vergessen, Sorry.Aber danke fürs erinnern...


	6. Warum Potter?

**Kommentar: **Ich werde nie wieder eine Story in Ichform schreiben... das ist schlimm...

Schwarzewitwe

**Disclaimer: **Alle euch bekannten Personen, Orte, Utensilien und Geschehnisse gehören JKR.

**Warning: **Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und vielleicht anderen...UND **R,R,R,R,R,R,R... Lemon **

**xxxxxxxxxx **

**_Mistelzweige _**

**6/10 **

„_Brüll nicht so, du tust ja gerade so als ob es dein erstes Mal war." „War es auch." _

**Kapitel V: Ein Kuss**

Verschlafen reckte ich mich, mir tat alles weh. Eigentlich wollte ich die Augen öffnen, doch erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass ich eine Augenbinde trug. Doch die Erinnerungen kamen schnell zurück. Sie trieb mir eine leichte röte auf die Wangen.

Dennoch war es schön gewesen. Dass konnte ich nicht leugnen. Es würde sich lohnen diese Nacht zu wiederholen, doch erst musste ich wissen mit _wem_ ich da die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Vorsichtig Band ich mir die Augenbinde ab und nachdem sich meine Augen etwas an das Licht gewöhnt hatte konnte ich auch sehen wo ich war.

Den Raum in dem ich mich befand, kannte ich nicht. Er war hell und es standen ein Regal mit Büchern, ein kleiner Ofen, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und ein einziges Fenster, wo die Sonne durch schien. Verwundert schaute ich raus. Ich wusste dass ich im siebten Stock war und das da eigentlich keine Fenster mit so einer Landschaft gab, also musste es gezaubert sein.

Mit einem leisen seufzen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Vampir mit, dem ich die Nacht geteilt hatte. Ich musste feststellen, dass das gar nicht so leicht war. Denn ich war gefangen von einem Haufen Decken und Kissen. Nachdem ich mich selber etwas befreit hatte und ungefähr fünf Decken und acht Kissen auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Konnte ich endlich einen schwarzen Kopf ausmachen.

Es waren längere schwarze Haare die völlig durcheinander waren, außerdem drug dieser ebenfalls eine Augenbinde.

Sollte ich es tun? Ihn einfach umdrehten und in sein Gesicht schauen? Was war dessen Reaktion?

Vorsichtig robbte ich auf den anderen Körper zu und streckte leicht meine rechte Hand aus.

Wer war es? Ich musste es wissen.

Ich berührte sein Haar und genau wie Gestern war es leicht struppig und rau, aber das störte mich nicht.

Ich streichelte etwas über das Haar und zog einzelne Strähnen durch meine Hand. Ich mochte es, auch wenn es nicht Seidig und weich war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete ich die Augenbinde und legte sie frei.

Ich traute mich einfach nicht ihn um zudrehten. Ich hatte einfach Angst davor. Während ich leicht über das Haar strich, überlegte ich wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Etwas hatte sich geändert, gewaltig geändert. Die Nacht Gestern war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Und, dass das ein Junge war, mit diesem Gedanken konnte ich inzwischen leben, schließlich tat es Zabini auch und etliche andere.

„Malfoy?".

Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu der Stimme um und erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein...

„Potter?", japste ich und zog meine Hand weg. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Junge im Bett bewegt hatte. Und jetzt Wünscht ich mir, dass er sich nie bewegt hätte.

„W –Was machst du hier?", fragte mich Potter verwirrt und setzte seine Brille wieder richtig auf.

Meine Augen weiteten sich Ungläubig, mein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder.

„Was ist passiert?", murmelte er und setzte sich auf. Seine Brust war über und über mit kleinen Biss- und Knutschflecken übersäht. Plötzlich faste er sich an den Kopf und stöhnte auf.

„Nein...", murmelte er leise und schaute mich an. „Sag mir nicht, dass... wir miteinander Geschlafen haben!".

Kurz biss ich meine Kiefer zusammen und sammelte mich.

„Es scheint so", presste ich genauso leise.

„Das darf doch nicht war sein", rief Potter laut und lies sich wieder fallen. „Na toll und was jetzt?".

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„WAS JETZT?" schrie ich. „WIR HABEN MITEINANDER GESCHLAFEN. POTTER. WIR HATTEN SEX". Wie konnte da dieser Widerliche Kerl da ruhig sein?

„Brüll nicht so, Malfoy. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Du tust ja gerade so als ob das dein erstes Mal war".

„War es auch", knirschte ich.

„Was?". Überrascht schaute er mich an.

„Und? Nur weil du jeden und jede Aufreist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das bei mir auch der Fall sein muss". Ich merkte wie ich leicht rot wurde.

„Warum hast du Gestern dann nicht einfach nicht nein gesagt und uns Aufgehalten? Wenn du auf die richtige warten willst".

„Weil ich... ich...", stotterte ich.

„Na? War ich etwa DER richtige?" grinste Potter frech und stütze sich leicht mit den Ellbogen ab.

Rasen vor wüt sprang ich auf. Was dachte der Kerl? Erst Verführt er einen auf schlimmster art und dann machte er sich auch noch lustig über einen. Wütend sammelte ich meine Klamotten zusammen und zog mich an. Potter beobachtete mich grinsen.

Ohne diesem Unverschämten Gryffindor noch einmal zu beachten raste ich aus dem Zimmer und fand mich im dritten Stock wieder. Und ohne noch einmal zurück zuschauen raste ich zurück in den Kerkern.

Dort rannte ich sofort ich durch den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, in mein Zimmer.

„Hey, Draci, wo warst du die Nacht über", rief mir Zabini zu, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn, wütend schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett. Ich musste erst mal wieder zur ruhe kommen.

„Hey, Draco", hörte ich es neben mir.

„Lass mich in ruhe", murmelte ich leise in mein Kissen.

„Was? Was hast du gesagt? Du musst schon deutlich reden".

„Verdammt, Blaise lass mich ihn ruhe", rief ich und rollte mich zur Seiten. Dann kam nichts mehr. Ich hörte wie sich leise die Tür schloss und ich dachte schon dass ich wieder alleine im Zimmer war.

„Das war das erstemal das du mich Blaise genannt hast. Was ist los mit dir?".

Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen, dass ich Blaise nicht so schnell los bekam.

„Draco. Wenn du mir nicht auf der stelle sagst was los ist, flösse ich dir Veritaserum ein. Verstanden?".

Seufzend rollte ich mich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an. „Was willst du wissen?".

Eine weile schaute er mich nur an. „Zum Beispiel wo der Draco Malfoy hin ist den ich kannte. Mit dem ich befreundet war. Der, der jeden Angeschnauzt hat und sich nicht so schnell ergeben hat."

Darauf würde ich nicht antworten.

Misstrauisch musterte er mich. Dann verschränke er die Arme. „So schnell geht das nicht, was ist passiert".

„Nichts was dich angehen würde", knurrte ich leise. Der glaubte doch nicht, dass ich ihm hier brühwarm meine Probleme erzählte.

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung", grinste mein Gegenüber. „Also?".

„Das. geht. dich. nichts. an", knurrte ich.

Mein angeblich bester Freund musterte mich weiterhin, und plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen und umso länger er mich anstarte, umso größer wurde sein Grinsen.

„_Was?_".

„Lass mich raten", grinste er und lehnte sich zurück. „Du hattest gerade den Sex deines Lebens und jetzt Liebeskummer weil es ja doch nur ein One- night- stand war".

Erschocken keuchte ich auf.

„Woher....?".

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach". Das grinsen wurde breiter. „Dein Hals ist übersät mit Knutschflecken. Wer war sie?"

Geschockt sprang ich auf, rannte in unser Bad und legte meinen Hals frei.

„Potter, ich bring dich um", murmelte ich leise und faste sie vorsichtig an.

„Ach! Potter heißt unsere große Liebe." Zabini stand grinsend in der Verbindungstür.

„Halte. deine. verdammte. Kappe, Zabini", fauchte ich. „Bild dir nur nichts darauf ein. Ich war nicht bei mir."

„So, so," grinste Zabini. „Nicht bei dir. Ich bin sicher Potter hat da auch so seine Merkmale. Ob ich ihn mal untersuchen soll?".

„Du lässt deine dreckigen Finger von ihm, er gehört mir", fauchte ich und strich über die Knutschflecken.

„Ach? Aber du warst nicht bei dir?", säuselte er. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst es hat dir nicht gefallen, lügst du. Also? Was ist das Problem?".

„Es ist Potter", knurrte ich.

„Und? Ob Potter oder ich oder Seamus. Ist doch egal. Wir sind alle Menschen. Es ist egal wenn man liebt, solange man zu seiner Liebe steht".

„Ich liebe Potter ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir hatten die Augen verbunden. Wir hatten keine Ahnung wer es war".

„Umso besser. Das nenne ich wahre liebe".

„Es reicht", fauchte ich.

Zabini hob die Arme. „O. k, O. k, ich wollte dir doch nur helfen, aber wenn der Herr sich nicht helfen lässt, bitte...".

**Xxx**

Die nächsten zwei Tage ging ich jedem Gryffindor, vor allem Potter aus dem Weg. Seine Anwesenheit beim Quidditch (Alle Häuser mussten zusammen Trainieren, wegen des neuen Lehrers), oder großen Halle, machte mich nervös. Wobei _ihm_ meine Anwesenheit nicht zu stören schien.

Im Gegenteil, ich bildete mir sogar ein, dass dieser Mistkerl mir einmal zugezwinkert hatte.

Doch der Montag brach an und ich musste wieder in den Unterricht. Ich glaube es war das erstemal das ich mich so gar nicht auf Zaubertränke freute. Denn so wie ich Snape kannte, würde er uns beide wieder zusammen stecken. Es sei denn wir hätten Ausnahmsweise mal nur Theorie.

Doch meine bitte wurde nicht erhört.

„Potter und Malfoy", raunte die stimme Snapes.

Missmutig machte ich platz. Jetzt wäre mir sogar Pakinson lieber gewesen.

„Tagchen Malfoy", grinste mir der schwarzhaarige zu.

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und rückte vorsichtshalber noch ein stücken von ihm weg. Doch es half nichts, denn dieser Mistkerl rückte einfach nach.

Ich hoffte ihm mit meinem Blick töten zukönnen. Potter allerdings grinste nur noch breiter.

„Was ist? Willst du mich denn nicht begrüßen?".

So beschloss ich ihn zu ignorieren und begann die Zutaten herzurichten. Die Restliche Zeit ignorierte ich ihn und versuchte ihn möglichsten nicht zu berühren.

Potter machte zum glück keinen Gegenversuch. Warum auch immer.

Zaubertränke war überstanden und Erleichtert brachte ich den Trank in einer Phiole zu Snape.

„Mr. Malfoy", began Snape. „Warten sie noch kurz".

Fragend schaute ich meinen Patenonkel an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist blässer als sonst".

Ich winkte ab. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Kann ich jetzt gehen?".

Snape nickte.

Ich wandte mich ab und wollte schon aus der Tür gehen, als ich überrumpelt festgehalten wurde.

Es war Potter.

„Potter, lass mich los", zischte ich.

Doch dieser schüttelte grinsten den Kopf.

„Weißt du warum niemand gleichzeitig durch eine Tür, mit einem Mistelzweig dran, durchgeht?"

Benommen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Darum". Er schubste mich in die Tür und trat neben mich. Kurz bevor ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte, hörte ich noch Severus Snapes erschrockenes aufkeuchen.

Und mir wurde klar, dass wenn man zusammen unter solch einem Mistelzweig stand, man sich küssen _musste..._

**Na ihr scheint ja mächtig begeistert von meiner Story sein! **

**Oder wie kommt es da gerade mal drei Personen Interesse Zeigen??? Mein Gott wo sind wir denn hier? Keine Angst ich habe keine Möglichkeit euch zu beißen, höchstens meinen Computer und denn brauche ich noch…Wie verknotet die heutige Jugend doch ist!**

Und danke an:

**Amunet, gugi28 und Pitvansee.**

---Pitvansee: Ich komme schnell zur Sache??? Also ich finde das ich vorankomme wie eine Schnecke…

Ciao

TBC (muss euch ja irgendwie nerven können, g)

kicher


	7. Ich hasse Potter!

**Kommentar:** Uff, nach einem Anstrengendem Urlaub ist es fast erholsam wieder hier zusein... aber nur fast… hehe 

Schwarze Witwe

**Diclaimer**: Hier gehört alles bekannte JKR.

**Warning: **Slash! Beziehung zwischen Draco/Harry Blaise/Seamus und vielleicht anderen... und R, lemon…

Mistelzweige 

**7/10**

**Kapitel VI Ich hasse Potter!**

„Was sollte das?", fauchte ich und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über meinen Mund.

Potters Süßhaftes grinsen machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

„Komisch, das letzte Mal hat es dir doch auch gefallen", grinste er.

„Das letzte Mal ist auch nicht jetzt", zischte ich aufgebracht. „Und das letzte mal war auch ein _Unfall_."

„Malfoy, Potter", raunte Prof. Snape. Überrascht schauten wir beiden zu eine ziemlich Blass Aussehenden Professor. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. „Dürfte ich erfahren was das sollte?"

„Das frage ich mich auch", knurrte ich und schaute diesen widerlichen Mistkerl erwartungsvoll an.

Doch Potter schien nicht die geringste Anstalt machen zu wollen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Mitkommen", raunte Snape und duldete keine Widerrede.

Mürrisch, da ich wusste, dass jeder Widerspruch sinnlos war, folgte ich meinen Paten.

**X**

„Setzten". Mein Onkel war schlecht gelaunt. Extrem schlecht gelaunt. Und langsam fragte ich mich warum. Die einzige Möglichkeit war der Kuss der ihm nicht gepasst hatte, aber wir standen unter einem dieser Mistelzweige und konnten somit nichts dafür. Zumindest ich konnte nichts dafür. Also warum?

„Wenn ich Sie beide noch einmal Näher als fünf Meter sehe, dann setzt es etwas. Verstanden?" raunte er und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Ganz nach meinem Interesse", bestätigte ich zufrieden.

„Lüg nicht" fauchte Snape und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, doch ging mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Und was sagen sie dazu, Potter?" wandte er sich an den Gryffindor.

„Meine Meinung? Nun..", Er grinste. „... was passiert denn wenn wir uns nicht daran halten?"

„Das werden sie dann erfahren wenn sie sich nicht daran halten", erklärte er. „Und jetzt verschwindet. Und denkt daran, fünf Meter abstand halten."

Seufzen sprang ich auf. Zum Glück hatte ich heute keinen Unterricht mehr und konnte so getrost in mein Zimmer gehen.

Potter warf mir doch tatsächlich noch einen Kusshand zu, kurz bevor er sich umdrehte und mich –Merlin sei dank- alleine lies.

**X**

Seufzten lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und zog meine Schuhe aus. So ganz verstand ich Snapes verhalten noch immer nicht.

„Hey, Draci. Wo warst du denn? Ich habe dich schon gesucht, " unterbracht Zabini meine Gedanken und schmiss sich neben mich auf mein Bett.

„Bei Snape", antwortete ich Monoton.

„Snape? Was wollte er?".

„Er ist halb Ausgeflippt, nur weil Potter mich unter einem Mistelzweig geküsst hat. Was kann ich denn dafür?"

Zabini schaute mich sprachlos an.

„Sag mal...", begann er zögerlich. „ Kann es sein das du das Prinzip eines Mistelzweiges noch immer nicht ganz verstanden hast?".

„Was soll man da denn verstehen?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Mann küsst sich wenn man darunter steht".

„Nicht ganz", erklärte Zabini. „Man küsst sich unter einem Mistelzweig, dass Stimmt. Das hat Dumbledore so Arrangiert, aber das ganze hat eine kleine Wichtigkeit. Man küsst sich nur, wenn man sich auch Küssen will! Wenn man sich gerne hat, wie es bei uns der Fall wäre. Draco verstehst du was ich sagen will. Der Kuss kam nur Instand weil du Potter Küssen wolltet oder nichts dagegen gehabt hättest, deswegen ist Snape so ausgerastet."

Kreidebleich starrte ich ihn an.

„Du lügst", zischte ich. „Ich hasse Potter."

„Tust du das wirklich oder denkst du das nur?".

„Ich tue das wirklich", zischte ich. „Ich hasse den Kerl und das am Freitag war nur ein Unfall. Ein _Unfall_".

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte auch solche Unfälle", grinste Zabini.

Langsam verengten sich meine Augen zu schlitzen.

„Wag es nicht zu weit, Zabini".

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Zabini, doch sein blödes Grinsen verschwand und sein blick wurde etwas ernst. „Ich meine... ich dachte wir wären Freunde".

„Freunde?", wiederholte ich. „Ich brauche keine Freunde, verstanden. Und für dich gilt das gleiche wie für jemanden anderen."

Zabini biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ist das so? Du brauchst keine Freunden?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Wenn das so ist", begann Zabini und stand auf. „Dann werde ich dir da, bei deiner Meinung nicht im Weg stehen".

Dann schloss sich die Tür und war alleine im Raum. Alleine mit einem Knoten im Magen, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte woher er kam und wie ich ihn wegbekommen konnte.

**X**

Zabini ging mir tatsächlich aus dem Weg. Er ignorierte mich Sprichwörtlich.

Im Gegensatz zu Potter!

Dieser verdammte Mistkerl lauerte mich bei jeder verdammten Gelegenheit auf. Nach Quidditch in den Duschen, nach jeder gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde sogar in vor der Eingangshalle.

Nur wenn Snape in der nähe war, war es etwas anderes, da grinste er mich nur an und warf mir Handküsse zu.

Snape begann jedes Mal zubrodeln, bekam schlechte Laune, schimpfte und keifte. Schlimmer wie sonst.

Und mir wurde schlecht!

Ich musste dringend eine Taktik finden wie ich Potter ein für alle mal los bekam. Nur was? Vielleicht sollte ich mit Jemand Gehen. Dann wüsste er ich wäre vergeben. Und da ich eh schon meine Jungfräulichkeit an Mr. – ich – bin- eine- schlampe- und- reiße- jeden- auf- Potter verloren hatte, war es auch schon egal wer es war.

Es gab doch mit Sicherheit eine Slytherin in meinem Alter die Einigermassen hübsch war.

Da ich gerade sowieso im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum rum hing konnte ich mich auch jetzt gleich auf die Suche nach einem Mädchen machen.

Da waren eine Menge Hübsche Mädchen. Pansy Pakinson wusste ich, dass auf mich stand aber da wäre mir fast Potter noch lieber gewesen.

Ich könnte einfach auf ein Mädchen zugehen und sagen, dass sie mit mir gehen soll. Sie würde es mit Sicherheit machen. Und dann fiel mir der Brief von vor zwei Wochen ein. Ein Tag vor dem Maskenball hatte ich von Linda Moon einen Liebesbrief bekommen.

Natürlich! Ich könnte einfach mit ihr gehen.

Plötzlich hatte ich glänzende Laune. Ich hatte einen Weg gefunden Potter loszuwerden und hatte jemanden mit dem ich mich vergnügen konnte. Ein grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Sollte sich Potter doch jemanden anderen Suchen, den er die Jungfräulichkeit stehlen konnte.

Den immer größer werden Knoten im meinem Magen ignorierte ich.

---

Linda Moon fiel mir kreischend um den Hals und Küsste mich sogleich stürmisch. Im ersten Moment wollte ich sie von mir schieben und angewidert das Gesicht verziehen, aber dann zwang ich mich sie in die Arme zunehmen und den Kuss zu erwidern.

Wir waren jetzt zusammen und ich musste mich so verhalten!

„Oh Draco ich bin ja so glücklich", schwärmte sie verträumt und hing an mir wie eine last Kartoffeln im Sack. Da ich sie in mein Zimmer bestellt hatte waren wir alleine. Und Anscheinen nützte dieses Bist das aus, denn ihre Hand weilte schon eine längere Zeit an meinem Schritt. Am liebsten würde ich ihre Hand Amputieren, sie gehörte da nicht hin.

„Weiß du, ich hatte mich Anfangs nicht getraut es dir zusagen. Doch meine Freunde haben mich dazu ermutigt". Bestimmend zog sie mich auf mein Bett.

„Ich bin ja schon so lange in die Verliebt", murmelte sie, küsste mich und ihre Hand ruhte plötzlich an meinem Hintern.

Es war ganz klar was sie wollte. Kurz zögerte ich noch, aber ich spürte dass ich jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen konnte.

Außerdem! Seit letztem Freitag war ich auf den Geschmack von Sex gekommen.

**X**

Seufzten drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und stieß an einen Warmen Körper. Moon war die Nacht über bei mir geblieben.

Ich betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht eine Weile. Sie hatte hellgrüne Augen und langweiliges schwarzes Haar. Ein rundes kleines Gesicht wurde von ihrem Haar umrandet. Die schminke vom letzten Tag war verschmiert und der dunkle Knutschfleck, den ich ihr gestern verpasst hatte ragte stumm am ihrem dunklen Hals. Sie war Inderin.

Reinblütig! Zwar waren die Moons nicht besonders einflussreich und hatten hier in England nichts zusagen. Aber besaßen sie ein großes Anwesen und viel Geld in Indien.

Vater wäre zufrieden mit meiner vorläufigen Wahl.

Die Türe knarrte und ein schwarzer Schatten huschte in das Zimmer. Ich wusste sofort dass es Zabini war.

Er blieb Angewurzelt stehen, als er sah, dass ich nicht alleine war. Sofort schlang ich einen Arm um Moon und zog sie an mich. Zabinis Augen weiteten sich und bekümmert schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte verstanden.

Und ich hatte verstanden, dass er nicht einverstanden war. Aber das war mir herzlich egal, es war meine Entscheidung. Und offenbar sah er es auch so.

Zabini verschwand wieder, warf mir aber noch einen missbilligen Blick zu. Diesen ignorierte ich gekonnt.

Ich merkte wie Moon sich regte und ein Kopf mit verwuscheltem Haaren lugte hervor.

„Draco?"

„Mh".

„Dann war es also doch kein Traum", murmelte sie glücklich und ich bekam schlechte Laune.

„Wir sollten Aufstehen", brummte ich. „Es ist schon recht spät und ich will noch Frühstücken". Während ich gekonnt ein Gähnen unterdrückte warf ich die Decke zurück und taumelte Nackt ins Bad.

Dort ging ich erst einmal Duschen. Ich hatte Gefühl schmutzig zu sein.

Als ich nach knapp einer viertel Stunde aus der Dusche kam, war Moon schon weg. Und darüber war ich froh.

Und ich sah sie auch nicht am Frühstückstisch, ebenso wenig wie auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer. Aber dafür lief mir Potter und sein Gesindel von Freunden über den Weg.

Potter grinste mich an und winkte mir zu, nachdem er mich erblickt hatte. Ich schenkte ihm meinen besten Killerblick den ich drauf hatte. Aber etwas viel mir auf. Granger warf Potter einen verwirrten Blick zu, was hieß sie wusste nicht was zwischen uns passiert war.

Ich sah wie Potter gerade etwas sagen wollte, aber weiter als: „Malf-." Kam er nicht.

Und das hatte ich nur Linda Moon zu verdanken, denn diese kam auf mich zugestürmt, Umarmte mich und küsste mich auf den Mund.

Während ich zufrieden den Kuss erwiderte und meine Hand besitzergreifend auf ihren Hintern wanderte, bekam ich am Rande mit wie einige Klatschten, Pansy in Ummacht fiel, Potter rot vor Zorn wurde und mein immer stärker werdender Knoten im Magen mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Hatte ich mal gesagt das Harry und Draco zusammen kommen??? –Kulleraugen mach-

**Und ein rissiger Applaus an alle die Reviewet haben. –Klatsch, klatsch- Und? Habt ihr schon lauter Bisswunden und sitzt völlig verstümmelt und halbtot im Krankenhaus??? Also mein Computer sied noch recht ganz aus...**

**Was mich jetzt aber noch tierisch interessieren würde, ob ich wieder so ein kläglichen schrei von mir geben muss oder ihr ganz von alleine etwas Interesse an dieser Story zeigt.... **

**Ein Riesen Applaus geht an:**

_Fraenzi, Takuto-kun, Darkheart1230, lesemandy, lady-claw, Amunet, leah-chan01, Navathiel, phoenixfeder, elana, Angie, feaneth, BlueStar84, Babsel, Lightwings, DirtyHarry, Kylyen, Samantha Potter, me-chan, Muffn, GefallenerEngel…und alle die sich nie melden_

_---Fraenzi:_ Nein, gemeldet hast du dich mal, ich glaube sogar ich hatte dich mal als Beta dafür. Aber da es so lange für Kapitel 2 gebraucht hat, haben wir beide es wohl vergessen -.-

_---phoenixfeder:_ Nun aufhören werde ich auf keinen fall. Dazu ist mir die Story viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen… also keine Angst.

_---DirtyHarry:_ Mh, in Harrys Sicht mal zuschreiben habe ich mir gar nicht überlegt, ist aber gar keine Schlechte Idee, mal sehen ob mir da was einfällt…

_---Samantha Potter:_ Habe mir nichts überlegt diesbezüglich. Aber vielleicht sage ich das ja noch.


	8. Verliebt

**Kommentar:** Ich habe jetzt mal in Harrys Sicht geschrieben, auch wenn ich das Anfangs nicht Beabsichtigt hatte, aber so könnt ihr vielleicht mal sehen wie Harry zu der ganzen Sache steht und wie es ihm ergangen ist... Außerdem hat es dadurch eine ungewollte Länge bekommen. Hab Harrys Sicht erst später hinzugefügt... 

Schwarze Witwe

**Diclaimer**: Hier gehört alles bekannte JKR.

**Warning:** Slash! Beziehung zwischen Harry/Draco, Blaise/Seamus und R, wegen Lemon Mistelzweige 

**8/10**

**Kapitel VII Verliebt**

„Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Draco" „Ja, vielleicht kann ich es nicht leugnen, Potter. Aber ich muss mich dem nicht hingeben".

----

Während ich zufrieden den Kuss erwiderte und meine Hand besitzergreifend auf ihren Hintern wanderte, bekam ich am Rande mit wie einige Klatschten, Pansy in Ummacht fiel, Potter rot vor Zorn wurde und mein immer stärker werdender Knoten im Magen mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

**Harry: **

Langsam ließ ich meine Hand sinken, während ich fassungslos auf das Bild was mir bot schaute.

Moon küsste Draco.

Meinen Draco!

Er gehörte mir und niemand auf der Welt durfte ihn haben außer mir.

MIR!

Und dieses.... dieses.... Miststück durfte ihn nicht mal ansehen.

Zornig versuchte ich meine Wut zu unterdrücken. Ich wusste dass sich langsam leichte rote, so genannte, Wutflecken auf meinen Wangen bildeten.

Mein Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich spürte Hermiones Blick auf mir ruhen.

Wütend wandte ich mich ab und versuchte nicht an das Bild was sich mir gerade geboten hatte zu denken. Während mir meine Freunde verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen, stampfte Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auch wenn mir Snape eine Strafarbeit für nicht erschienen geben würde. Aber das war mir egal.

„Harry", rief Hermione und folgte mir sofort.

„Harry, was hast du?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt, während sie mich durch eine Hand am meinem Oberarm zum Stehen bleiben bewegte. Ihre Augen musterten mich genau als sie ihre Frage wiederholte:

„Du bist völlig weggetreten. Ich habe Ron gebeten uns zu Entschuldigen, auch wenn das Snape nicht von einer Strafarbeit abhalten wird. Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Du bist so anders in den letzten Tagen gewesen."

Zornig starrte ich sie an. Im ersten Moment wollte ich sie anschreien, meine Wut an ihr Auslassen. Doch wusste ich, das sie keine schult traf. Also seufzte ich kurz auf, und antwortete bereitwillig.

„Malfoy und dieses... dieses... na dieses Mädchen halt. Sie ihn geküsst hat", flüsterte ich leise.

Verwirrter als zuvor musterte meine Freundin mich. „Und? Lass sie doch. Ist zwar nicht die feinste Art jemanden vor Publikum zuküssen. Aber das ist typisch Malfoy."

„Du verstehst nicht", murmelte Harry. „Sie hat ihn _geküsst_."

„Ich habe dich schon verstanden Harry. Nur wenn du etwas anderes meinst, dann musst du dich genauer ausdrücken. Ich habe gesehen, das sie ihn geküs- Moment mal". Entsetz starrte sie mich an. „Du bist doch nicht etwa..."

Ich ließ ein klägliches Lächeln über meine Lippen gleiten. „Doch genau das. Ich habe mich verliebt".

„Oh Harry. Aber warum ausgerechnet sie? Es gibt eine Menge nettere Mädchen hier und diese Mo-."

„Hermione", rief ich leise und mein Lächeln verschwand. „Also wirklich, hast du mir wirklich so einen schlechten Geschmack zugetraut? Linda Moon sieht vielleicht ganz gut aus, aber sie ist grauenhaft."

Jetzt stand ihr das entsetzten wirklich ihm Gesicht. Sie schloss zögernd ihre Augen und holte ein paar Mal nach Luft. Anschließend öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Malfoy, also", murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst. „Stimmt, ich hätte dir wahrlich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut."

„Danke auch", rief ich Sarkastisch. Und meine Hände ballten sich schon wieder zu Fäusten.

„Aber... aber... ich meine... Harry, wie kam es dazu?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. „Wann ist es passiert?".

Erneut seufzte ich. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen wo wir ungestört sind dann erkläre ich dir alles."

„Dann sollten wir am besten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

Ich nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir los.

---

„Also jetzt erzähl", meinte Hermione und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Ich konnte inzwischen leichte Neugierde in ihren Augen sehen.

Leise setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber und begann:

„Am Maskenball, redete ich mit Jemanden uns nach einiger Zeit... na ja... küssten wir uns. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss. Dennoch war mir so etwas noch nie passiert. Es war perfekt. Dann lief ich weg. Schließlich hatten wir keine Ahnung wer, wer war. Später kamen dann George und Fred zu mir, sie meinten ich müsste unbedingt in den siebten Stock kommen und das tat ich dann. Und dann, ja dann wurde ich an eine Tür gezerrt und geküsst. Am nächsten Morgen fand ich heraus das ich mit Draco geschlafen hatte."

„Und weiter. Ich meine es sind seitdem zwei Wochen vergangen, was ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert?", fragte meine beste Freundin neugierig.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entrann meinem Mund. „Eigentlich ist nicht viel passiert, was von Bedeutung sein könnte. Etwas später habe ich ihn unter einen Mistelzweig geschubst und als wir uns küssten wusste ich, dass meine Gefühle für ihn echt waren und auch Draco etwas für mich empfinden musste. Also beschloss ich um ihn zukämpfen. Erst einmal auf Distanz und in den nächsten Tagen wollte ich endlich auf Körperlichen Kontakt greifen, aber nun... nun hat er diese Moon... ich verstehe das nicht ich dachte der Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig hat genug Ausgesagt..." Meine Stimme versagte und ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken.

Manchmal hasste ich mein Leben.

„Mh..., ich denke Malfoy hat einfach Angst sich seine Gefühl dir gegenüber einzugestehen", begann Hermione.

Fragend hob ich den Kopf um die Ansehen zukönnen. „Meinst du?".

„Sicher. Sieh ihn dir an. Er ist ein Malfoy. Und das durch und durch. Und Malfoy zeigen keine Gefühle. Wenn sie sich überhaupt verlieben. Gefühle bedeuten schwäche und schwäche bedeutet machtlos. Du kannst es ihm nicht verübeln. Warte etwas ab. Ich bin sicher er wird sich schnell wieder von dieser Moon trennen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Danke Hermione, aber wie kommt es das du so gut über Draco Malfoy bescheid weißt, Mh?".

Hermione wurde ungewollt rot und ich konnte sehen wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss. „Das... das ist doch unwichtig. Wichtig ist erst einmal das wird das mit dir in den griff bekommen."

„Außerdem... ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit warum du das mit Draco und mir so locker nimmst".

Empört verzog sie das Gesicht. „Also hör mal, ich bin tolerant, ist Aktepiere das mit dir und Malfoy".

„Ohne bedenken? Einfach so? Du willst mir sogar helfen. Du könntest doch froh sein das er jetzt etwas mit dieser Moon hat".

„Nein, Harry. Ich will nur das du glücklich bist".

„Und ich sage da steckt noch mehr dahinter. Also was?".

Energisch. Zu energisch, für meinen Geschmack, stand sie auf und griff nach ihren Sachen.

„Quatsch, sieh du lieber zu das du nicht vor Eifersucht platzt. Und das mit Malfoy wird schon, warte nur etwas ab. Ich muss noch einmal wo hin". Und mit einem schnellen Satz war sie verschwunden. Etwas ratlos schaute ich ihr nach. Ich war mir sicher dahinter steckte noch mehr.

„Oh ja, das werden wir wohl noch etwas tiefer in die Tasche greifen müssen."

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und blickte in die Gesichter von Fred und George. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Aber keine sorge Harrylein...," redete Fred weiter.

„...Wir wissen schon ganz genau wie wir den Drachen zähmen können", grinste George.

Fragend ob ich die Augenbraun. „ Wie soll ich das verstehen."

„Oh ganz einfach wir haben dir schon einmal geholfen also werden wir dir auch ein zweites Mal helfen..."

**Draco:**

Ich hatte erreicht was ich wollte. Potter ließ mich in ruhe. Genauso wie es Zabini tat. Nur zwei dinge störten mich noch: Mein nervraubender Knoten, der mir immer wieder fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ein schwarzhaariges etwas, was dachte wie ein schwerer Stein an mir hängen zu können.

Aber mein Vorhabend hatte ich erreicht. Und ein Malfoy erreicht immer was er wollte.

Es waren inzwischen drei weitere Tage vergangen, Snape schien höchst zufrieden mit meiner Wahl zusein und hatte sogleich meinen Vater berichterstattet. Warum auch immer. Aber wie ich vermutet hatte, war auch er ganz zufrieden damit und machte keine Anstalt uns zu trennen.

Aber mir war nie Aufgefallen wie nervtötend Frauen sein konnten.

„Draci", säuselte Moon. „Kannst du mir mal helfen?"

„Mh?" Desinteressiert starrte ich sie an.

„Ich verstehe Verwandlung nicht", meinte sie in ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme, die mich jedes Mal wieder in Versuchung brachte meinen Magen einfach wieder zu endleeren.

Also verbrachte ich Überflüssigerweise meine nächsten Acht Stunden mit meiner Freundin. In denen ich sicher etwas Besseres machen hätte können. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass unser letzter Akt auch mir gefallen hatte.

Und jetzt lagen wir gemeinsam in meinem Bett und ich fragte mich zum ungefähr hundersten Mal was mich geritten hatte, mit ihr etwa an zufangen.

„Sag mal Dray"; begann Moon nach einiger Zeit leise und begann mit meinen Brustwarzen zuspielen. „Warum ist dieser Blaise Zabini eigentlich nicht mehr in deiner Nähr? Ihr wart doch sonst auch immer wie ein Herz und eine Seele".

Energisch stieß ich Moon von mir runter, dann richtete ich mich auf und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Das geht dich nichts an", zischte ich. „Und ich rate dir, mich nicht noch einmal zufragen."

Sie hob die Hände. „Ok, Ok, ich habe ja nur gefragt, Dray."

„Und hör auf mich Dray zu nennen", fauchte ich, streifte Energisch die Decke weg und setze ich hin.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber"; zischte ich. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe ich möchte dich jetzt nicht sehen, verschwinde."

Verwirrt sah sie mich an, tat aber dann wie ich plötzlich befahl und erhob sich vorsichtig aus meinem Bett. Schnell hatte sie ihre Klamotten zusammen gesucht und zog sich an. Ich sah eine einzelne Träne über ihr hübsches Gesicht laufen und plötzlich hatte ich so etwas wie Schuldgefühl diesem Mädchen gegenüber.

Überhaupt nicht Malfoy typisch, aber im Moment lief sowieso nichts wie es sollte, ging ich auf sie zu und zog sie in meine Arme.

„Schschsch....". Beruhigend strich ihr über die Haare. „Beruhig dich ist ja alles in Ordnung. Aber meine privaten Sachen gehen dich nichts an, und das hast du zu Aktepieren." Ich spürte wie sie mit dem Kopf nickte und ich hob ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, um sie Küssen zu können.

„So und jetzt gehen wir gemeinsam zum Unterricht. Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke."

Sie lächelte glücklich, nickte und wischte ihre Tränen vom Gesicht.

X

Zaubertränke Lief wie gewöhnlich langweilig ab. Potter und ich mussten zusammen arbeiten. Er ignorierte mich vollständig. Er tat so als sei ich Luft. Etwas was mich, auch wenn ich sehr froh darüber war das er mich in ruhe ließ, tierisch aufregte.

Ich hasste es Ignoriert zu werden. Damit konnte ich nicht umgehen. Aber wenigstens hatte er verstanden, dass er seine perversen Spielchen nicht mit mir treiben konnte, darüber war ich froh.

Ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut und das bemerkte ich spätestens als ich sein dummes grinsen sah.

Zaubertränke war zu ende und alle drängten sich Richtung Ausgang. Moon kam Augenblicklich auf mich zugeschossen, krallte sich mit ihren langen Fingernägeln in meinen Arm und hing somit wieder mal wie ein schwerer Sack Kartoffeln am mir.

Und dann sah ich es. Potters Grinste mich an. Was mich sofort Alarm schlagen lies. Doch es brachte nichts. Ich bemerkte wie ich geschubst wurde und Moon und ich gleichzeitig zur Tür stolperten, direkt auf die Tür mit einem Mistelzweig! Verzweifelt überlegte ich was ich tun konnte das wir beide nicht darunter stehen blieben, denn ich wusste was dann passieren würde.

Ich wollte nicht das Moon mich Küsste, ich mochte sich nicht. Vielleicht wäre das auch gar nicht so das Problem gewesen. Dann hätte Moon geheult und ich hätte mir Jemand anderes gesucht. Das was mir gar nicht passte und warum ich verhindern wollte, dass wir beide unter dem Mistelzweig landeten war, dass Potter direkt unter der Tür stand und mich Siegessicher anstarrte. Und ich wusste sofort warum.

Potter und ich würden uns küssen! Vor versammelter Gruppe. Denn wir hatten es schon einmal getan, also würden wir es auch ein zweites Mal tun.

Und ich behielt Recht.

In Sekunden schnelle stolperten wir durch die Tür und ich spürten denn inzwischen vertrauten bann der mich zu stehen bleiben zwang. Moon blieb ebenfalls stehen. Sie schaute mich an. Ich schaute sie an. Und........ Nichts passierte. Genau wie ich erwartete hatte. Wir küssten uns nicht, weil ich es nicht wollte.

Verzweifelt schloss ich meine Augen, als ich spürte wie sich mein Körper verselbständigte und sich umdrehte, direkt in Potters Grinsen.

Ich wagte es nicht meine Augen zuöffnen und biss mir kurz auf die Lippen, doch lange konnte ich es nicht tun, denn sofort spürte ich diese weichen vertrauten Lippen auf die meinen und verzweifelt versuchte ich die Tränen zurück zuhalten.

Warum Potter?

Warum nicht Moon. Oder meinetwegen Parkinson. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Potter sein?

Ein verdammter Junge!

Mein ganzer verstand schrie Nein. Ich wollte es nicht. Aber wenn mir uns Küssten, musste es so sein. Schließlich hätten Zabini und ich uns auch geküsst. Wir mochten uns. Oh verdammt ich glaube ich sollte mit Zabini reden.

Während meine Arme sich um Potters Nacken schlängelten und ich aus voller Leidenschaft den Kuss erwiderte. Wurde mir bewusst, dass ich das hier nicht Verleugnen konnte. Und sich jetzt einiges Ändern würde...

„Auseinander alle beide", raunte die Stimme von Snape, was mich benommen die Augen öffnen ließ. Seufzend trenne sich Potter von mir und drehte sich zu Snape um.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte er genervt.

„Das wissen sie ganz genau", zischte er. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich und mir wurde bewusst, dass mein Patenonkel ziemlich wütend war. Schließlich hatte er uns Verboten uns näher als fünf Meter zunähern und er hatte uns gerade beim Küssen erwischt.

Na toll! Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Die Menge Schüler die sich wie gaffende Hühner um uns versammelte hatten, hatten große Augen bekommen. Weasley war Kreidebleich und einem Unmachtsanfall sehr nahe, Granger schien Eingeweiht zusein, denn sie lächelte zufrieden und zwinkerte mir zu, Moon, wie ich erwartete hatte, heulte und der Rest war einfach nur baff.

Etwas was ich ihnen nicht verübeln konnte.

„Mit kommen alle beide", zischte Snape und duldete keinen Wiederspruch. Das ganze erinnerte mich sehr an unseren ersten Kuss. Genau an dieser Stelle Am Kerkerklassenzimmer.

Grinsend sah mich Potter an und ich Sandte meinen Besten Todesblick nach ihm, bevor ich mich umdrehte und Snape Richtung Büro folgte.

Die Menge die sich wie ein Kreis um uns versammelt hatte, Teilte sich und schaute uns, wahrscheinlich noch lange, nach.

Im Büro angekommen, ich hatte Potter erfolgreich Ignoriert, setze ich mich sofort in einen Sessel. Potter tat es mir gleich, während Snape uns erst Böse anfunkelte bis er uns wieder denn Rücken zukehrte und Richtung Tür marschierte.

„Ich werde gleich wieder kommen, versucht erst nicht abzuhauen, ich werde einen Zauber auf den Raum sprechen", raunte er bevor er uns Alleine ließ.

Ich seufzte aus und schaute stur gerade aus. Ich wusste, dass Potter grinste.

„Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Draco", sprach er nach einiger Zeit.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. „Ja, vielleicht kann ich es nicht leugnen, Potter. Aber ich muss mich dem nicht hingeben".

Ich spürte wie Potter seinen Kopf zu mir drehte und mich Genausten Ansah.

„Warum?", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich wüsste nicht... was dich meine privaten dinge angehen"; zischte ich und schaute ihn an. Etwas was ich sofort bereute und sofort schaute ich wieder weg.

„Sicher gehen mich deine privaten dinge nichts an. Aber Sobald ich eine Wesendliche Rolle darin spiele, was ich Zweifellos tue, geht es mich etwas an. Also warum?".

Erneut biss ich mir auf die Lippen, bis es anfingen zubluten. Der Metalende Geschmack in meinem Mund machte mich Schwindlig und ich musste mich unweigerlich an den Lehnen abstützen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich ihn besorgt sprechen und plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Unterarm. Fast Panisch stieg ich sie weg und sprang auf. Wütend starrt eich ihn an.

„Fass mich nie wieder an", fauchte ich.

Er sah mich verletzt an und sofort schaute ich weg. Ich ertrug diesen Blick nicht.

„Ich...", wisperte Potter leise. „ Ich..." Er seufzte und ich konnte seinen Blick fest auf meinem Gesicht, welches ich Abgewandt hatte, spüren. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."

Gequält schloss ich meine Augen.

Warum?

Ich wollte es nicht hören. Nicht von ihm. Nicht von Moon. Nicht von Parkinson. Von Niemanden.

Aber er hatte es gesagt!

„Ich... ich weiß nicht warum... aber ich tue es". Er seufzte erneut hörbar. Durch das Stühle Rücken wusste ich das er Aufgestanden war und sich mir näherte: Ich ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Dein Pech", murmelte ich. Der Boden war auf einmal Äußerst Attraktiv. „Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches mich zulieben".

Ich hörte Potter Kickern und wollte schon empört auf schauen, um ihn zurechtzuweisen. Doch er unterbrach mich.

„Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du nett zu mir bist oder mir sagst dass du mich liebst. Es reicht mir dass ich es weiß, du musst es nicht sagen, ich verlange auch nicht dass du Zärtlich bist oder Kosewörter benutzt, nenn mich von mir aus auch weiterhin Potter. Aber bitte stehe zudem was die Mistelzweige uns sagen. Du würdest uns beiden nur schaden und anderen wie zum Beispiel diese Linda Moon."

Er stockte und plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand an meiner rechten Wange, dich mich Zärtlich zwang auf zuschauen. Etwas was ich tat und was ich sehen konnte war... schnell Blickte ich wieder weg.

Wann war dieser Mistkerl mir so nahe gekommen? Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Wange, der sich gleichzeitig in meinem Bauch ausbreitete und sich Augenblicklich im ganzen Körper verteilte.

Ich drehte ein stücken meinen Kopf in Potters Richtung und wollte etwas sagen, doch wurde ich von zwei weichen Lippen unterbrochen.

Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss. Fast scheu. Doch gab er mehr Liebe als alles anderes. Ich schreckte zurück und wollte schon einen Schritt zurückgehen, als ich grob am Nacken gepackt wurde und Gewaltsam am Potters Körper gedrückt. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich in meinem Mund und stieß meine an.

Der Kuss war genau das Gegenteil vom vorigem und raubte mir durch den schnellen wechseln jeden Verstand. Meine Hände fasten an seine zierlichen Schultern und mein Verstand wollte ihn von mir drücken, doch mein Verstand tat schon lange nicht mehr das was er Eigentlich sollte und so drückte ich ihn an mich.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit löste sich Potter von und schaute mich aus dunkeln Lust Verschleierten Augen an. Seine Wangen waren rosa, sein Mund geschwollen und seine Augen glänzten.

Fasziniert sog ich dieses Bild in mich auf und beschloss gleichzeitig das nur ich Potter je so sehen durfte. Ich seufzte hörbar auf und schaute höchst interessiert an einen Fleck etwas abseits von Potter.

„Also gut, aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich nett zu dir oder deinen Ach- so- tolle- Freunden sein werde. Oder in der großen Halle rumbrüllen werde das ich ja soooooo sehr in dich Verliebt wäre. Etwas was ich ganz bestimmt nicht bin. Gib dich damit zufrieden oder vergiss es und bringe so viel abstand von uns beiden wie es nur geht."

Langsam und auch etwas neugierig schaute ich ihn an. Potter starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Doch dann grinste er und schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken.

„Was anderes will ich auch gar nicht, Draco", murmelte er und küsste mich sanft. Lächelnd wollte ich schon denn Kuss erwidern, als ich ein lautes Zischen hörte.

„WAS HATTE ICH IHNEN BEIDEN GESAGT???", schrie Prof. Snape und erschrocken rissen wir uns los.

Vor uns stand ein Wutverzerrter Prof. Snape und starrte uns an.

„Ich- sagte- ihnen- das- sie- fünf- Meter- Abstand- halten- sollen", zischte er, während er seine Hand mir dem Zauberstab hob. „Nun gut, sie wollten nicht hören dann müssen sie halt fühlen", murmelte er kaum hörbar und atmete schwer ein und aus. Dann hörte ich ihn etwas unverständliches Murmeln und plötzlich schoss ein grüner Strahl auf und beiden zu, der uns kurz einhüllte und genauso schnell wie er kam auch wieder verschwand.

„Was.. Was war das Professor", stotterte Harry leise.

„Sie werden sich jetzt nicht mehr näher als zwei Meter nähern können", grinste er zufrieden.

Entsetz starrte ich ihn an, dann zu Potter, der nicht minder weniger Entsetz schaute. Ich schaute wieder zu Snape und dieser schien wirklich zufrieden sein.

Potter stand etwa drei Meter Entfernt von mir und schaute mich Verzweifelt an. Weder er noch ich trauten einen schritt auf den Anderen zuzugehen. Jetzt konnte es noch eine Lüge sein. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, schloss meine Augen, während ich einen schritt auf Potter zuging.

Dann noch einen kleinen...

Und noch einen kleinen...

Und... es ging nicht...

Ich versuchte es erneut doch ich schaffte es nicht einen Schritt zu tun. Gequält öffnete ich meine Augen und schaute verzweifelt zu Potter. Sein Gesicht war Tränen verschmiert.

Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Verzweifelt streckte ich meine Arme aus, wollte nach ihm greifen, doch war es nicht Möglich. Meine Hände griffen in die Luft, umschlossen kalte, feuchte Luft als sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

Das konnte nicht sein!

Das durfte nicht sein!

„Nein", flüsterte ich erstickt. Ich ließ meine Hände sinken und schaute auf Harry. Schaute ihn nur an. Sein verzweifeltes Aufschluchzten, seine Tränen und seine glanzlosen dumpfen Augen die jede Freude verloren hatten.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und schaute Snape an. Dieser schien noch immer recht zufrieden, doch hatte sich einen Erstaunten Gesichts Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gebildet. Ich schritt auf ihn zu und blieb etwa zehn Zentimeter vor ihm stehen, dann hob ich meine Hände und ließ sich wütend, als Fäuste geballt auf Snape Sausen. Es war mir egal ob es mein Lehrer war oder nicht. Ich wollte ihm wehtun. Ihm die gleichen Schmerzen zufügen die er mir zugefügt hatte. Denn er hatte mir gerade Erfolgreich etwas sehr wichtiges genommen...

X

Ich hasse Kitsch. –Schauder- und dennoch schreibe ich es immer und immer wieder. –Seufzt- Also gut ich habe es mal wieder Erfolgreich versaut und habe mich gerade in eine schreib Blockade geschrieben. -.-.

Aber mal im ernst, dachtet ihr wirklich jetzt kommt das Happy End??? –smile- Aber es sind doch noch zwei Kapitel bis dahin –g- Ob es auch wirklich ein Happy End gibt? Muss ja schließlich meinen Stand als glaubhafte Satanistin aufrechterhalten. Glaubt mir da inzwischen doch niemand mehr. –Heul- ich bin böse, ganz böse, deswegen höre ich ja genau an dieser stelle auf. –Hinterlistig grins- Und lasse sie leiden. –Irre lach- Ich glaube ich bin zu müde. Kein wunde ist auch schon 1:53 Morgens... -.- Ich sollte schlafen.

Ach ja, war übrigens mein bis jetzt längstes Veröffentlichtes Kapitel –stolz ist-

Ciao

Schwarze Witwe.

-kicher-

TBC... –muss euch ja schließlich quälen können-

Danke an: **Takuto-kun, GefallenerEngel, Samantha Potter, Kylyen, Alagar, Deedochan, floppy, Leah-chan01. Manya. MoonyTatze…**


	9. Ein kleiner Schritt

**Kommentar:** Ok. Ich gebe zu, mich hatte gerade die Lust am Schreiben verlassen. T-T Aber langsam spüre ich wie sie wieder zurückkommt. Und heute früh hat mich ein Schreibanfall überfallen, so das ich meinen Zug zur Schule verpasst habe und dann dachte ich mir, kann ich auch im Bett bleiben und weiter schreiben in der Hoffung meine Mutter bekommt nichts mit...

Schwarze Witwe

**Diclaimer**: Hier gehört alles bekannte JKR.

Warning: Slash! Beziehung zwischen Harry/Draco, Blaise/Seamus und R, wegen Lemon Mistelzweige 

**9/10**

**Kapitel VIII Ein kleiner Schritt**

Unbewusst hämmerte ich auf meinen Lehrer ein. Ich denke ich hätte erst aufgehört wenn er bewusstlos geworden wäre. Doch plötzlich spürte ich zwei kräftige Arme die mich gewaltsam wegdrückten.

„Draco", schrie mein Lehrer und benommen schaute ich in seine Wut verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Sag mal spinnst du". Seine ganze, sonst immer beherrschte Art war weg und das war nicht gut, das wusste ich. Aber mir war es egal. Sollte er von mir aus vor Wut sterben.

Ich beschloss diesem Menschen vor mir ab sofort zuhassen. Minutenlang starrten wir uns einfach nur an. Bis ich mich ruckartig umdrehte und in Harrys noch immer Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht zuschauen.

Der Unwiederstellige Drang ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, mit meiner Hand durch sein Haar zustreicheln, in das beruhigende Wort in sein Ohr zuflüstern und ihn einfach nur zuhalten, war schmerzhaft. Und im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher. Vielleicht noch das Snape in der Hölle schmoren sollte.

„Das dürfen sie nicht machen", murmelte Harry leise. „Die dürfen keinen anhaltenden Zauber auf Schüler sprechen".

Snape grinste hämisch. „Bist du dir da so sicher?"

Betrübt schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Aber ich", knurrte ich. „Und wir werden sofort zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen." Entschlossen wandte ich mich Richtung Tür und wollte Harry schon auffordern mir zufolgen, Doch Snape machte erfolgreich ein strich durch meine Rechung.

„Dumbledore ist nicht da. Er kommt erst in ein- zwei Wochen wieder."

Ich erstarrte und drehte mich langsam wieder um. Biss mir auf die Lippen und Harry begann wieder etwas lauter zuweinen.

„Gut", zischte ich. „Dann werden wir eben zu Prof. McGonagall gehen. Sie ist die Stellvertreterin." Ich wandte mich wieder um.

„Komm Harry. Wir werden dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen."

Stillschweigend machten wir uns suchend auf die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Harry weinte ununterbrochen, und das zerrte Wort wörtlich an meine letzen Nerven, ich erdrück das nicht. Es ging schließlich so weit das ich ihn anschrie:

„Mein Gott, Potter", zischte ich. „Hör auf mit deinem Jämmerlichen Geheule. Du benimmst dich wie ein Mädchen."

Sofort verstummten die schluchster. Und darüber war ich froh. Entnervt und völlig fertig klopfte ich an die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro.

„Herein".

Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu Harry um bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Drinnen schaute uns eine Überraschte Lehrerin an, doch als sie Harrys Gesicht sah, wurde sie Sekunden schnelle zu einer Wütende Frau.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und zögerlich trat ich sein. Und sofort straffte ich meine Schultern. Ein Malfoy war nicht nervös. Ich hörte auf meinen inzwischen Blutverkrusten Lippen zukauen und legte eine entschlossene Miene auf und regte mein Kinn. Ich wusste dass Harry weinte und sicherlich nicht so entschlossen aussah, also musste ich sprechen.

„Prof. McGonagall, wir beide haben ein anliegen."

„So?" die Lehrerin hob die Augenbraun. „Dürfte ich auch erfahren warum sie nicht im Unterricht sind und warum Mr. Potter weint?"

„Genau deswegen sind wir ja hier", erklärte ich bereitwillig.

McGonagall legte ihre Feder beiseite und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich höre."

Ungewollte biss ich mir erneut auf die Lippen.

„Prof. Snape belegte uns mit einem Zauber..." begann ich leise. Und schloss meine Augen als Harry erneut anfing zuweinen.

„Um was für einen Zauber handelt es sich denn."

„Ich.. Ich weiß nicht... wir können uns nicht näher als zwei Metern nähern", murmelte ich.

McGonagall hoch erneut die Augenbraun. „ Denken sie nicht, dass er dafür einen triftigen Grund hat. Und Mr. Potter hören sie auf zu weinen. Ich kann ihn sehr wohl verstehen, Schließlich sind wir eure Streiterreinen langsam leid". Sie beugte sich vor und schob ihre Brille zu Recht.

„Aber... Professor", sprach Harry. „Er hat uns nicht deswegen den Zauber aufgelegt." Erwischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach? Und der wäre."

Harry antwortete nicht und er würde es auch nicht tun. Soweit kannte ich ihn schon.

„Nun... was Harry ihnen sagen will ist das... na ja... wir... lieben… uns..." wisperte ich leise.

„Wie bitte? Ich kann sie nicht verstehen, können sie bitte deutlicher Reden?".

Ich holte tief Luft und blickte entschlossen in das Gesicht meiner verhassten Lehrerin.

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass wir zusammen sind. Wenn sie verstehen was ich damit meine. WIR LIEBEN UNS. Und Snape hat diesen Zauber auf uns gesprochen weil wir uns geküsst haben. Und sie sollen uns jetzt helfen, diesen Zauber wieder zulösen."

Prof. McGonagalls Bille verrutschte, dennoch schien sie dies nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und fassungslos starrte sie uns an. Ihr Mund öffnete sich um sich gleich darauf wieder schießen zu können.

„Nun ja…" stammelte sie, richtete ihre Brille und schaute benommen auf den Tisch. „ Ich denke… ich… also ich denke… Severus hat vollkommen Recht", schloss sie plötzlich wieder mit fester Stimme.

Mir entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. „Aber…"

„Mr. Malfoy ich denke das ist das Beste für euch und euren… euren Spielchen. Und jetzt geht ich habe besseres zu tun also euch anzuhören." Damit klappte sie ein Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Fassungslos starrten wir sie an. Ich brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich realisierte was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

McGonagall schaute noch einmal auf. „Was ist? Los verwindet in eure Klassen. Ihr müsstet doch jetzt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe haben."

In Sekundenschnell faste ich mich wieder, meine Gesichtszüge fanden ihren üblichen Platz in meinem Gesicht und Wutentbrannt drehte ich mich um.

„Komm, Potter. Wir werden eine andere Lösung finden." Ich stampfte aus dem Klassenzimmer und achtete erst gar nicht ob mir Potter folgte. Erst als ich längst die Gewölbe vom Kerker erreicht hatte, drehte ich mich um und stelle fest, dass mir Potter nicht gefolgt war. Warum sollte er auch. Ich drehte mich wieder um und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer.

Dort angekommen schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in das Kissen. Da verharrte ich erst einmal und ließ mir dir Geschehnisse der letzten Tage wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Allerdings kam ich nicht sonderlich weit. Eine gewisse Person, mit der ich dringend noch sprechen musste störte mich daran:

„Diese Stellung kenne ich doch irgendwo her", hörte ich Zabinis Stimme und… ja… fast erleichtert… drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Blaise", murmelte ich. „Blaise… ich denke ich muss mit dir reden". Dann richtete ich mich auf und schaute ihm fest entschlossen an.

„So? Muss du das", fragte er schroff. „Ich wüsste nicht worüber. Wir haben doch schon alles besprochen". Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte seine Schultasche darauf, dann zog er die Schulsachen raus und wollte alles Anschein nach Hausaufgaben machen.

„Blaise… ich…" ich seufzte und stand auf. „ Also gut… was ich eigentlich sagen will ist… das na ja… ich mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt habe… und es mir… also es mir…na du weißt schon..." murmelte ich unbeholfen. Ich hasste solche Momente.

Zabini tat erst als ob er mich nicht gehört hätte, doch dann drehte er sich um und grinste mich überlegen an.

„Nein weiß ich nicht".

Ich seufzte.

„Doch weißt du schon", widersprach ich.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und grinste mich frech an. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Er wusste es ganz genau.

„Also gut", murmelte ich holte tief Luft und:

„Es tut mir Leid..."

Entschuldigte mich, etwas was ich noch nie getan hatte.

Und Zabinis grinsen wurde größer.

„Na also geht doch. Entschuldigung angenommen. Und jetzt erzähl".

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. „Was?".

„Na was hat Snape von dir und Potter gewollt, nach eurem so Atem beraubenden Kuss."

Eine ungewollte röte stahl sich in mein Gesicht. Ich setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett und starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Er hat uns mit einem Zauber belegt, der es uns unmöglich macht, und näher also zwei Meter zukommen".

Zabinis Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Was?", stieß er aus. „Dieser Bastard. Und warum seid ihr nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen? Ich bin sicher so etwas ist verboten."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immer wenn man diesen Zottel braucht ist er nicht da und McGonagall ist auch Snapes Meinung." Seufzend zog ich meine Knie an.

Zabini stöhnte auf. „Das gibt es doch nicht. Und was jetzt?"

„Was jetzt?", fraget ich. „ Nichts jetzt. Wir können nichts machen".

Zabini grinste mich an. „Oh doch das könne wir, komm mit". Er sprang auf, schnappte Wort los meine Hand und 10 Minuten später befanden wir uns vor dem Gryffindorturm.

„Was wollen wir denn hier?", fragte ich schroff und entzog ihm meine Hand. Musste schließlich nicht jeder wissen, dass wir Händchen haltend in der Gegend rum liefen.

„Na zu deinem Gryffindor. Es muss einfach eine Lösung geben". Er murmelte etwas und das Portrain sprang beiseite.

„Seamus hat mir das Passwort gesagt", erklärte er und trat dicht gefolgt von mir ein.

Sie fingen ein paar verwunderte Blicke ein, doch ignorierten sie es und Blaise ging eine der Treppen hoch. Ich folgte ihn und schickte Gleichzeitig den ungebetenen Beobachtern meine besten Todesblicke.

Die Treppe führte an mehreren Türen vorbei und wir blieben an der Dritten von Rechts stehen, ohne auch nur anzuklopfen stieß Blaise die Tür lautstark auf und grinste in die Runde. Nachdem auch ich eingetreten war, konnte ich die Menge an Schülern sehen. Granger, das Wiesel, die Weasley Zwillinge, Finnigan und Longbotten. Sie alle scharrten sich um ein Bett auf dem Potter sich zusammen gezogen hatte.

„Tagchen allerseits", grinste Blaise in die Runde und machte keinen Hell daraus, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich recht ungebeten war.

„Blaise, Malfoy, was macht ihr denn hier", fragte Finnigan verwundert und stand auf. Er küsste Blaise leicht auf die Wange.

„Wir müssen Kriegsrat halten. Und zwar gegen Snape und McGonagall" Er setzte sich demonstrativ auf Seamus Bett und grinste sie an. „Schließlich können wir es doch nicht zulassen dass unsere Julia und unser Romeo getrennt sind."

„Zabini"; zischte ich leise.

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber was schlägst du vor? fragte Hermine septisch. „ Ich wüsste nicht was wir dagegen tun können. Ich kenne diesen Zauber und der kann nur von Snape Persönlich gebrochen werde".

„Dann werden wir Snape verführen und ihn so lange mit Küssen drohen, bis er den Gegenzauber sagt", schlug George vor.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen das du in Snape verknallt bist"; grinste Seamus.

„Oh, ich bin sicher er ist gut im Bett", erwiderte George wissend.

„Hör auf"; beschwerte sich Ron.

„Mir wird alleine von der Vorstellung ihr könntet euch küssen schlecht", murmelte er und es bildete sich tatsächlich ein kleiner Grünschimmer um seine Nase.

„Oh gut, dann weiß ich ja wie ich dich quälen kann", meinte George zufrieden und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Wollten wir nicht Harry helfen oder jetzt plötzlich über Snape reden?"; fragte Neville etwas schüchtern.

„Neville hat vollkommen recht", meinte Hermine. „Und deine Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht George."

Angesprochener Strahlte und Ron bekam nicht nur einen Grünschimmer sonder es bildete sich auch noch ein leichter weißer Schimmer dazu.

„Ne, ich finde wir sollten ihn vergifte, entführen, unter Imperio stellen, Veritaserum geben, Foltern und anschließend durchkitzeln", meinte Fred, der recht abgeneigt von der Vorstellung George/Snape war.

„So verlockend ich deine Idee finde, Weasley", erwiderte ich. „Aber ich führte das wird nicht alles gehen."

„Dann eben nur entführen und durchkitzeln", beharrte Fred.

„Auch nicht schlecht, aber ich finde Georges Idee fast noch besser", grinste Blaise.

George strahlte noch mehr. Und Ron wurde immer Grüner.

„Aber Harry und Draco sollten auch ein bisschen provokativ sein. Vielleicht Handküsse zuwerfen, Kosenamen verwenden und lautstark ich liebe dich schreien. Snape beweisen, dass ihr trotz diesem Bescheuerten Zauber zusammen seid."

„Hört endlich auf mit euren blöden Gerede", fauchte ich laut.

Sofort verstummten alle und schauten mit an.

„Ich habe es satt", fauchte ich. Da ich mich vor einiger Zeit hingesetzt hatte, stand ich wieder auf. „Euer blödes Gerede bringt doch nichts."

„Draco", murmelte Harry plötzlich. „Sie wollen uns doch nur helfen." Er hatte bis jetzt alles stillschweigend angehört und keine Meinung geäußert. Und allem Anschein nach hatte er es auch nicht vor. Grimmig schaute ich in die Runde. Genau das passte mir nicht. Ich wollte keine Hilfe von ein paar dahergelaufenen Gryffindor.

„Und wieso sollte ich die Hilfe von ein paar jämmerlichen Gryffindors Annehmen? Eurer kindisches Gerede hilft ja doch nichts."

„DRACO", sagte Harry fest. Er rappelte sich auf und ging auf mich zu, doch schnell erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass wir uns ja nicht nähern konnten und so blieb er sehen und lies traurig seine Schultern hängen.

„Hör endlich auch damit. Sei doch froh dass sie uns helfen wollen und du weißt ganz genau alleine schaffen wir das nicht. Und sei verdammt noch einmal netter zu den Gryffindors. Ich bin auch ein so genannter jämmerlicher Gryffindor und Blaise hat auch keine Probleme damit, mit uns befreundet zu sein."

Ich wurde wütend. Und verzweifelt versuchte ich sie zu unterdrücken. Ein streit war das letzte was wir jetzt gebrauchen konnten.

„Wag es ja nicht noch einmal mich zurecht zuweißen"; zischte ich

„Draco", ermahnte Blaise. „Setzt dich wieder hin und höre auf Jämmerlichen Stuss von dir zureden."

Wütend funkelte ich Zabini an. Das gab es doch nicht. Was dachten sich alle? Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und drehte mich ruckartig um. Ich wollte hier weg. Ich konnte Potter meinen Namen rufen hören, aber es war mir egal.

Ich erdruck das alles nicht länger...

X

**Harry:**

Nur schwer konnte ich mir die Tränen unterdrücken, die gerade dabei waren wieder aufzukommen. Draco war auf einmal so anders. Vorhin, im Slytherin Kerker, hatte er zwar typisch Malfoy ähnlich reagiert, aber seine Augen waren so sanft gewesen. Strahlten so viel wärme und liebe aus. Ich war so Glücklich. Und dann kam Snape. Schaffte es mit nur einem Wort meine ganze Welt zu zerstören und Draco war wieder Malfoy. Kalte Glanzlose beängstigende Augen.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich wieder fangen würde. Aber entweder, es hatte ihn schwerer getroffen als mich, Unwahrscheinlich, oder ihm war das ganze egal und er würde sich wieder jemanden anderen Suchen. Wahrscheinlicher.

Ich begann wieder zu weinen. Beruhigend legte Hermine einen Arm um mich.

„Schsch", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. „Er wird schon wieder."

Ich nicke dankbar, aber so wirklich glauben konnte ich es nicht.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden, diskutierten meine Freunde was sie machen konnten, während ich aus dem Fenster schaute und an gar nichts dachte.

Schließlich bekam ich nicht mit was sie sich Überlegt hatten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein war es mir auch egal. Meinen Gedanken galten Draco und ich beschloss ihn zu finden und mit ihm zureden. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob wir noch zusammen waren.

X

Danke an: Deedochan, GefallenerEngel, Angie, lean-chan01, gugi28, Lara-Lynx, vava, nina, Lollogie, Lia, Kylyen, arves.badhron…

-gugi28: Na na, jetzt übertreib aber nicht. –g- Irgendwie werd ich jetzt rot…


	10. Liebe ich ihn?

**Diclaimer:** Hier gehört alles bekannte JKR.

**Warning:** Slash! Beziehung zwischen Harry/Draco, Blaise/Seamus, Snape/George und R, wegen Lemon

_**Mistelzweige  
**_  
10?

**Kapitel IX**

**Harry:**

"Draco", murmelte ich leise. Es war stockdunkel. Nur der Halbmond zeigte mir etwas von der Gegend. Blaise hatte mir gesagt dass ich ihn hier finden würde und jetzt hoffte ich das mich Draco nicht enttäuschte. Eigentlich war schon Ausgangssperre und wenn uns ein Lehrer erwischen würde war das nicht gerade sehr gut. Zumal ich dieses Jahr, trotz des Tarnumhangs, oft erwischt worden war. Genauer gesagt sooft, dass es ziemlichen Ärger mit Dumbledore geben würde. Außerdem hatte ich meinen Tarnumhang nicht mehr. Nur ein freundliches Lächeln meins Geliebten Professors Dumbledore, und dem Satz:

"De ist bei mir genau richtig aufgehoben."

Ich grummelte. Nur ungern erinnerte ich mich daran zurück.

"Draco?" rief ich erneut. Und tatsächlich nicht weit entfernt von mir bewegte sich etwas. Ich lächelte und trat soweit ich konnte auf Draco zu.

"Was willst du?"., hörte ich auch schon die Vertraute Stimme genauso leise flüstern.

"Zu dir", antwortete ich und konnte regelrecht spüren wie er die Augenbraun hob.

"Und?"

"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, das sich die anderen dafür entschieden haben, das George auf Snape Jagt gehen darf. Natürlich nur für uns." Die Vorstellung Snape würde sich von George Flachlegen lasse gefiel mir. Nur verstand ich nicht wirklich was er damit bezwecken wollte. Vielleicht einen Blasen aufhören und drohen nicht weiter zumachen, wenn er nicht mit Zauber brach. Mein leichtes Grinsen wurde leicht schmutzig.

"Außerdem wollen sie das wir das Unglücklich verliebte Paar spielen. Du weist schon."

Draco sagte nichts. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken das er verschwunden war. Denn sein Schatten war weg. Doch der einzige Ausgang war hinter mir. Also konnte ich das wieder streichen.

"Draco? Bist du noch da?"

"Sicher", murmelte dieser. Ich seufzte erleichtert.

"Und was meist du?"

"Zu was?" Seine stimme war träge und so gar nicht Malfoy ähnlich. Ich runzelte die Stirn und würde alles geben meinem Zauberstab dabei zuhaben, doch natürlich hatte ich ihn vergessen. Nun ja, ich konnte eben nur noch an Draco denken.

**Draco:**

Ich wollte das er verschwand. Sich in Luft auflöste, oder vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde. Snape und Weasley, das ich nicht lache. Was sollte das bezwecken. Aber Gryffindors waren ja noch nie normal gewesen.

"Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht das Verliebte Paar spielen", zischte ich ihm zu.

"Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt."  
"Schön, dann kannst du ja wieder gehen"

Ich hörte wie er laut Aufseufze.

"Ich bin gekommen um dich darum zu bitten, vielleicht auch weil wir so beweisen können das wir es ernst meinen."

Ich zog erneut die Augenbraun hoch. "Wer sagt dass wir es ernst miteinander meinen?"

Ich konnte hören wie Harry erneut laut aufseufze. "Weißt du Malfoy ich bin es langsam leid, mach doch was du willst", fauchte er.

Ich stutze. Warum gab Harry jetzt so einfach auf? Aber mir sollte es nur recht sein, sollte er doch machen was er wollte. Mich ging das ganze nichts an. Das einzige was mich zu interessieren hatte war im Moment der Knoten in meinem Bauch und das schlechte Gefühl, das ich in letzter Zeit sooft hatte.

"Weißt du was, Draco? Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du dich endlich mal dazu aufgerafft hast wie ein normaler Mensch, dann lass es mich wissen, in dem du zu mir kommst." Ich hörte lautes rascheln und ein Tür schlagen.

Endlich war ich wieder alleine.

**Harry:**

Eine Woche war vergangen. Eine ganze Woche. Eine Woche des Unerträglichen. Hermine und Ron hingen wie schwere Säcke am mir und versuchten verzweifelt mir mein Leben zu erleichtern. Eigentlich süß. Aber ohne Draco war für mich das leben einfach nicht mehr erträglich. Snape und McGonagall blieben weiterhin unerträglich und Stur. So eine Beziehung könnten sie nicht verantworten.

Ich schnaubte. Wer sagte auch das sie diese Beziehung zu VERANTWORTEN hatten. Und Dumbledore war nie da wenn man ihn berauchte.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf auf den Frühstückstisch fallen. Ich wollte überall sein, nur nicht hier.

"Harry alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich Hermine. Schwach nickte ich und nuschelte:

"Nur müde."

Nichts war in Ordnung. Ich könnte heulen. Ich wollte nichts und niemanden in meine nähe haben. Außer Draco vielleicht. Aber seine Anwesenheit war fast noch unerträglicher als die der anderen. Vielleicht wäre die ganze Sache etwas erträglich gewesen, würde dieser Schwachkopf reden. Aber nein, Draco redete seid einer Woche nicht mehr mit mir. Und das war unerträglich.

So in Gedanken bemerkte ich nicht als Fred zusammen mit seinem Bruder sich gegenüber von uns setzten. Erst als ich den Namen Draco und Missverständnis viel, wurde ich hellhörig.

"Was?"

"Oh Harry schön das du uns auch noch mit deiner Gesellschaft begrüßt", meinte Seamus. "George hat interessante Neuigkeiten".

Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

"Snape ist sehr Gesprächig wenn er Alkohol trinkt", erwiderte George grinsend.

Ich wurde hellhörig. "Heißt das...?"

"Nun, ich weiß zumindest eins", grinste er. "Er ist super im Bett."  
Ich starrte ihn an und Ron verschluckte sich am Saft. Er hustete heftig, doch niemand beachtete ihn so wirklich.

"Und?", hackte ich nach.

"Was soll ich sagen." George zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wurde er ernst und beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. "Snape ist sehr einfallsreich im Bett. Soll ich dir, für dich und Draco ein Paar Dinge erklären?"

Ich wich zurück.

"George", zischte Ron. "Keine Einzelheiten, bitte."

"Ich habe mit Harry geredet, Bruderherz. Außerdem glaube ich kaum dass DU etwas damit anfangen kannst. Oder stehe mein kleiner Bruder seid neustem auf Jungs?"

Ron wollte schon zurückgiften, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Schließlich wandte sie sich an George. "Es ist ja schön das du dich so freust, aber ich hoffe du hast den eigentlichen Grund nicht vergessen.

George faste sich ans Herz und verzog das Gesicht schmerz verzehrt. "Wo denkst du hin?"

"Also?", fragte sie betont langsam und genervt.

Doch plötzlich kicherte George und auch Fred hielt in das Lachen ein. Langsam platze mir der Kragen.

"Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass unser Snape so viel wert auf Harrys Wohlbefinden hat", kicherte er.

"Wie?", fragten wir wie aus einem Munde. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Nun ja, Er hat dieses ganze Theater mit dem Zauber nur gemacht um ihn vor Draco zu schützen."

Ich legte den Kopf schief. "Was meinst du damit, George. Mich vor Draco schützen?"

Die beiden Zwillinge kicherten noch immer. "Nun ja, Snape glaubt nicht das es Draco ernst meint mit dir, also hat er kurzerhand einen Zauber gesprochen, damit er dich nicht verletzten kann."

Ich bekam große Augen. "Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte ich.

"Ihr meint also, das Snape dieses ganze Theater nur Veranstaltet hat damit Draco Harry nicht verletzten kann, indem er es nicht ernst meint, mit ihrer Beziehung?", vermutete Seamus und kicherte auch los.

Ron stöhnte. "Ich glaube ich bin im falschen Film. Was ist nur mit den ganzen Slytherins los?"

"Vielleicht sind sie ja nicht so schlecht wie wir immer gedacht hatten", meinte Hermine. "Also, was müssen wir jetzt machen?"

"Sev. Meinte das er den Zauber Rückgänig machen wird, wenn Draco ihm beweist das er es ernst meint", erklärte George.

"Sev", stöhnte Ron.

George und die anderen Ignorieren ihn.

"Na dann gehen wir einfach zu Draco und erklären ihm die ganze Sache", meinte Ginny fröhlich.

"Er wird nicht mitmachen."

"Was?" Fragend schauten die anderen mich an.

Ich zuckte leicht hilflos mit den Schultern. "Er ignoriert mich, außerdem hat er klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er NICHT das verliebte Paar spielen wird, ganz einfach."

"Er muss ja auch nur zu Snape gehen und ihm sagen dass er es ernst meint und schon wird Snape euch von diesem Fluch befreien."

"Er muss es beweisen, Ginny", erwiderte ich. "Und ich wüsste nicht wie."

Die anderen wurden still. Schließlich seufze Hermine.

"Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Lass und in der Pause weiter reden", schlug sie vor und stand auf. Die anderen nickten nach einigem Zögern und standen dann ebenfalls auf.

Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und packte nach meinem Zeug. Langsam. Sehr Langsam machte ich mich fertig und trottete den Anderen Hinterher. Wir hatten jetzt Kräuterkunde.

"Harry?"

"Mh", ich machte mir nicht erst die mühe meine beste Freundin anzuschauen.

"Hör mal, lass die Schultern nicht so hängen, das mit euch wird schon, glaub mir. Jetzt wo wir den Grund kennen. Außerdem kenne ich Malfoy." Wir bogen um die Ecke und ich konnte sehen, dass unsere Freunde ein gutes Stück vor uns waren.

"Woher eigentlich?", fragte ich.

"Was?"

"Woher du Malfoy so gut kennst. Ich meine, du scheinst ihn wirklich gut zu kennen, so wie du immer über ihn redest."

Hermine wurde Rot. "Ist das so wichtig", wich sie aus.

Ich blieb stehen. "Natürlich also?"

Das Mädchen wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter und wich Harrys Blick weiter aus. "Wir verpassen noch den Unterricht."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. "Umso schneller du mit der antwort herausrückst, umso schneller kommen wir zum Unterricht."

"Also gut", seufzte das Mädchen. "Aber nicht lachen. Ich habe ihn beobachtete und studiert."

Ich hob die Augenbraun. "Und warum?"

"Na ja, weil..." Sie brach ab und schaute auf den Boden. Dann holte sie tief Luft. "Weil ich in der dritten kurz in ihn verliebt war", murmelte sie.

Erst starrte ich sie an und schließlich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine funkelte mich böse an.

"Ich sagte nicht lachen", fauchte sie. "Es ist mir so auch schon peinlich genug."

Noch immer kichert wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Aber genau das ist es ja, es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, wenn man in jemanden Verliebt ist. Außerdem kann ich dich gut verstehen."

Beschämt nickte das Mädchen. Sie scharrte kurz mit den Füßen auf dem Boden.

"Können wir jetzt endlich in den Unterricht?", fragte sie.

Ich lachte. "Sicher."

Während wir in Kräuterkunde rannten, machte ich mir Gedanken darüber wie Draco seine Liebe beweisen konnte.

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie wenig Gedanken ich mir noch darüber zu machen brauchte.

**Draco:**

_Ein paar Stunden davor:_

"Was willst du, Weasley?", fragte ich uninteressiert und lehnte mich an die kalte Mauer des Slytherinkerkers.

"Mit dir reden und zwar alleine", antwortete George grinsend.

Ich hob die Augenbraun. Soviel hatte ich schon verstanden. "Und nehme ich recht der annahe das dein Bruder nicht dazu zählt?" mit dem Kopf nickte ich kurz in die Richtung seines Zwillingsbruders.

George grinste mich nur an.

"Also rede. Dieser Ort ist genauso gut wie jeder andere auch."

Der Wealseyzwilling hielt es nicht für nötig mir zu antworten, sonder zucke nur mit den Schultern.

Und Beinahe wäre mir ein lauter Seufzer entwichen. Potter tat mir einfach nicht gut.

"Ich war gestern bei Snape", begann er. "Und er hat mir ein paar interessante dinge gesagt. Zum Beispiel, dass er dich und Harry nicht aus bösen absichten getrennt hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er Harry nur vor dir beschützen wollte?" Er machte eine Pause und schaute mich überlegen an. Ich tat ihm nicht den gefallen, meine Mine zu verziehen und schaute ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Schließlich erzählte er weiter.

"Er meinte er wird dich und Harry erst dann wieder trennen wenn du ihn bewiesen hast dass du Harry auch wirklich liebst. Er hat Angst dass du Harry verletzte könntest."

Nun schaute ich doch etwas überrascht an. Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich sollte Potter beweisen dass ich ihn liebte? Wie sollte ich das machen? Liebte ich ihn überhaupt?

"Ich wollte das du das weißt", erklärte mir Weasley. "Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst..." er zwinkerte er. "Wir helfen dir wieder gerne."

Damit verabschiedete sich die beiden und ließen mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine.

Ich sollte also beiweißen, dass ich Potter liebte. Wie sollte ich das schaffen? War ich überhaupt in ihn verliebt? War er das überhaupt wert?

X

sich duck Oh man, on man, oh man, ich hatte diese Story total vergessen. knallrot werd Und dann als ich sie wieder entdeckte, hatte ich total vergessen was ich überhaupt schreiben wollte, und saß somit ganz schön in der patsche. -.- Aber zum glück hatte habe ich meine Notizen wieder gefunden.

Ich weiß eigentlich sollte jetzt Schluss sein, aber ich schreiben seid einem Monat herum und habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie Draco seine Liebe beweisen soll. heul Ich wollte euch jetzt nicht noch länger warten lassen, da ihr sie sonst genauso wie ich, vollständig vergessen hättet.

_schwarzewitwe_

Und danke an:

**---Kylyen, EngelKatja, gugi28, nina, Babsel, schwarzleser, Angie-Maus, Raphaela-San, Feldermauz, CitySweeper, gray angel**

Ich hoffe inständig keine von verloren zu haben T-T


	11. Chapter 11

Könnt ihr es glauben, das ist das letzte Kapitel O.O Ich bin fertig. strahl Diesmal musst ich meinen Dank an Gugi aussprechen, auch wenn sie nie verstehen wird warum, aber sie hat mir geholfen.

Nun viel spaß…

Taipan

Kapitel XI Liebesbeweis?

„_Ich liebe ihn und du wirst auf der Stelle diesen Zauber auflösen, damit ich zu ihm gehen kann und ihn besinnungslos Anknutschen kann, verstanden?" „Ich werde ihrer Bitte nachkommen, aber seihen sie gewarnt, wenn sie Mr. Potter etwas antun, so werden sie es nicht nur mit Mr. Weasley und Miss. Granger zu tun haben."_

**Draco:**

Ich war wütend.

Wütend auf die Weasley Zwillinge.

Wütend auf Harry.

Wütend auf Snape.

Und Wütend auf jedem der mir über den Weg lief.

Ich kam mit der ganzen Situation nicht klar. Alles wollten irgendetwas von mir, verlangten von mir, mir nichts dir nichts, alles Mögliche, wollten das ich alles schaffte und regelte.

Verärgert ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme über den Kopf und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Dann drehte ich mich unruhig um die eigene Achse, zerknitterte das Lacken und mich, ließ einen frustrierten Laut von mir geben und richtete mich grimmig auf.

Dieser verfluchte Potter ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dabei war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sich solch ein Aufwand für ihn lohnen würde.

Er war nicht hübsch, trug eine hässliche Brille, viel zu große Klamotten, war Magersüchtig, viel zu groß, die Haut war zu dunkel, das intensive Grün der Augen störte, Die Finger waren zu schlank, die Narbe war hässlich und verunstalte sein hässliches, viel zu dünnes Gesicht noch mehr, die Lippen waren zu schmal, die Nase zu hoch und die Augen zu weit auseinander.

Zufrieden mit mir selber lies ich mich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

Potter war es nicht wert, so ein Aufstand zu machen, definitiv nicht.

Eindeutig!

Ich schloss meine Augen... und öffnete sie gleich wieder, mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf der Nase.

Nun, ich musste zugeben:

Harry Nackt auf meinem Bett, erregt, rötliche Wangen, geschlossenen Augen, die Lippen zwischen den Zähnen... gab ein verdammt göttliches Bild ab.

Oh, verflucht. Das ganze war ein einziger Widerspruch.

Frustriert schlug ich meine Hände auf mein Gesicht und gab unverständliche Laute von mir.

„Draco? Alles klar?"

„Nein", knurrte ich. „Und jetzt verschwinde, Zabini".

Ich hörte ein kichern, dann ein rascheln und wusste, dass er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte.

„Liebeskummer?"

„N- E-I-N", fauchte ich und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Schon gehört?", fragte er mich fröhlich. „Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape sollen eine heftige Liebesbeziehung haben. Es Entbrannte ein heftiger Streit. Draco suchte sich Harry Potter als Abwechslung und Snape brodelte aus Eifersucht und trennte die beiden mit einem Zauber."

Während Blaise sprach, drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm zu. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich heiser.

„Oh, wohl noch nicht gehört? Es kursieren die irresten Gerüchte wobei manche, wirklich nur aus der Luft geholt sein können, andere berechtigt sind und wieder andere die der Wahrheit beängstigend nahe kommen."

„Gerüchte?", japste ich und vergrub meinen Kopf in die Decke meines Bettes. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

„Es heißt auch, dass du Harry vergewaltigt haben sollst, und Snape den Zauber nur zum Schutz des armen Harrys draufgelegt hat."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein", knurrte ich. „ER war es der mir MEINE Jungfräulichkeit gestohlen hat".

„Ja, dieses Gerücht gibt es auch".

„Ich will davon nicht hören", winselte ich in die Decke rein.

„Das ist schade, denn manche sind wirklich lustig, z. B. wäre da-."

„VERSCHWINDE", fauchte ich. „Ich will es nicht hören."

„Ist ja schon, meine Güte ich gehe ja schon". Blaise sprang auf und ging.

Nachdenklich schaute ich ihm nach.

Snape und ich...

Was viel diesen... diesen gemeinen hinterhältigen und bösartigen Hogwartsschüler ein, solche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen?

Wütend sprang ich auf, fest entschlossen, dies nicht länger auf mir beruhen zu lassen.

X

Langsam schlenderte ich auf den Gängen, zum Weg in die große Halle, entlang. Nun, mein Vorhaben war nicht ganz aufgegangen. Denn mir begegnete kein einziger Schüler.

Vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.

Ich schaute aus eins der großen Fenster, die offen standen. Draußen tobten ein paar Schüler im ersten Schnee in diesen Winter. Und weiter oben flogen ebenfalls ein paar Schüler. Sofort konnte ich den großen Schlangen Körper von Potter ausmachen.

Sein Körper leicht nach vorne gebeugt, sein langer Schal flatterte in dem Wind. Seine Schwarzen Ohrlangen Haare waren, als er stehen blieb, noch viel mehr durcheinander als sonst. Seine Wangen gerötet, die Lippen vom Wind angeschwollen und rot. Er unterhielt sich mit Granger und Waesley, die ebenfalls auf dem Besen neben ihm flogen. Plötzlich lachte er herzhaft auf, legte die Hand vor dem Mund, schubste Weasley und flog weiter. Seine beiden Besten Freunde folgten ihm.

Mir war plötzlich so heiß geworden, und ich zog meinen Hogwartsumhang aus. Ich lehnte mich zurück.

Ich gab zu:

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Alles schrie nach diesem Jungen, aber...

Ich schrie auf.

„Meine Güte, Draco, der Urschrei des Jahres", grinste Blaise vom Fenster aus rein.

Ich wirbelte rum und starrte wütend auf den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der auf dem Besen saß.

Wie schaffte es Blaise immer wieder, wie aus dem nichts aufzutauchen und das auch noch zu den Unpassensten Momenten. Verfolgte er mich vielleicht? Und tauchte immer dann auf wenn ich mich daneben benahm?

Grimmig starrte ich in an. „Du schon wieder".

„Ich schon wieder." Er lachte auf, dabei flogen seine langen Haare ins Gesicht und flog näher auf mich zu. „Ich habe gesehen wie du Potter beobachtest hast und rot wurdest. Was hält dich noch? Ist es dein Stolz? Die Angst vor deinem Vater? Liebst du ihn? Oder weist du das nicht? Mensch Draco öffne deine Augen und schau hin. Potter leidet unter diesen absurden Gerüchten. Schon das aller neuste Gehört? Du sollst ihn verlassen haben, weil er inpotend sein soll."

Ich starrte ihn an und Urplötzlich wurde ich wütend. ICH hatte Potter NICHT verlassen. Ok. Ich hatte mich wie ein Vollidiot verhalten, aber verlassen hatte ich ihn nicht. Und nicht in Tausend Jahren würde ich etwas mit Snape anfangen... außerdem... er war mein Patenonkel.

Ich machte kehr um.

„Snape ist in der großen Halle, Draco, es gibt Mittagessen, warte ich komm mit". Er beeilte sich damit, mir nach zu kommen. Ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Mein einziges Ziel war es Snape zu finden und diese absurden Gerüchte aus dem Weg schaffen.

Wütend ließ ich die Türen auffallen. Niemand beachtete mich. Blaise ging grinsend auf seinen Platz, stellte seinen Besen hinter sich und beobachtete mich genüsslich.

Ich baute mich vor Severus auf, der mich verwundert anstarrte. Auch die anderen Lehrer hörten mit den Essen auf und sahen mich an.

„Mr. Malfoy", begann Snape. „Warum sind sie nicht auf ihren Platz, wie jeder andere Schüler auch?"

Langsam Registrierten auch ein paar andere Schüler was ich da Abzog und ich spürte ihre Blicke auf meinem Rücken hafte. Ich ignorierte es.

„Sag mal Snape, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, DICH IN MEIN PRIVATLEBEN EINZUMISCHEN?" brüllt ich und fuchtelte Wild mit den Armen. „DAS GEHT DICH GAR NICHTS AN".

Severus starrte mich entsetz an und öffnete seinen Mund.

Inzwischen war es Still in der Großen Halle und nicht wenige starrten mich genauso entsetz an. Ich ließ meinen Patenonkel nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern schrie weiter:

„UND MEIN LIEBESLEBE GEHT DICH ERST RECHT NICHTS AN. WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DIR MEHR SOGRNE UM HARRY, ALS UM MICH ZU MACHEN? ES KANN DIR EGAL SEIN, OB ICH MIT POTTER ZUSAMMEN BIN ODER NICHT. WIE KANNST DU ES ÜBERHAUPT WAGEN EINEN ZAUBER AUF UNS ZU SPRECHEN? SO ETWAS IST VERBOTEN. IST DIR EIGENTLICH KLAR WIE SEHR DU IHN DAMIT VERLETZT HAST? VON WEGEN SCHÜTZEN. UND VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ICH LIEBE IHN UND DU WIRST JETZT AUF DER STELLE DIESEN ZAUBER AUFLÖSEM, DAMIT ICH ZU IHM GEHEN UND IHN BESINNUNGSLOS ABKNUTSCHEN KANN, VERSTANDEN?"

Ich schrie mich heißer. Und das war mir egal.

Verdammt, ich wollte das Snape begriff, dass mir etwas an Harry lag und ich ihn nicht ausnutzen würde. Alles in mir schrie nach Harry. Ich wollte ihn berühre, durch sein Haare fahren, ihn Küssen, sein heiße Stöhnen hören und verdammt noch mal ihn mit Haut und Haar besitzen.

In der Halle war es Mucksmäuschen still, jeder hatte gehört was ich gesagt hatte. Sollten sie nur, sie wussten doch sowieso nicht wer ich war und von mir aus konnte sie ab jetzt denken was sie wollten. Ich wollte nur, dass Snape es begriff und dieser kniff seine Augen zusammen und öffnete den Mund:

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy ihre Rede war... beeindruckend. Das macht erst einmal 200 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und 3 Monate Nachsitzen bei Filch."

Ich schluckte und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Und was den Rest betrifft...", sprach er weiter. „So werde ich ihrer Bitte nachkommen, aber seihen sie gewarnt, wenn sie Mr. Potter etwas antun, so werden sie es nicht nur mit Mr. Weasley und Miss. Granger zu tun haben."

Meine Augen wurden groß und ich lächelte ihn an. Langsam nickte ich.

„Dann können sie vorkommen Mr. Potter und sie von ihrem Freund... _besinnungslos _Knutschen lassen, wie er es zum Ausdruck bringen mag."

X

**Harry:**

Ich konnte nicht fassen was ich da hörte.

Ich hatte eigentlich nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass Draco mich wirklich Liebte oder seine Liebe ihm etwas bedeutete.

Ich konnte mir ein breitet Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich ihn so reden hörte. Und es wurde immer und immer größer. Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich fliegen könnte. Er liebte mich. Er liebte mich tatsächlich. Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd saß ich da, starrte auf meinen Teller, mit dem halb fertigen Essen, von dem ich wusste nichts mehr runter zubekommen.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Draco Malfoy, der schönste, heißeste und besten Küsser ganz Hogwarts brüllte gerade durch die große Halle, dass er in mich verliebt sei und nichts lieber machen würde, als mich zu küssen.

Ich spürte wie ich rot anlief, mir heiß wurde und Hermione mir grinsend auf die Schulte klopfte, während Ron eher durcheinander abwechselnd Draco und mich anstarrte.

Stimmt ja, ich hatte ihm noch nicht von meinem _Glück_ erzählt.

Aber ich musste zugeben, ein bisschen peinlich war das ganze schon.

Und als Snape mich auch noch aufforderte zu kommen, war ich sicher, wie eine Tomate auszusehen, als ich mich erhob.

X

**Draco: **

Langsam beobachte ich wie Harry knallrot auf den Lehrertisch zu ging. Ich starrte ich mit leicht geöffneten Mund an und hörte Snape kaum, der mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Worte vor sich hin murmelte.

Schließlich stand Harry einen Meter vor mir und mein Herz tanzte vor und zurück. Er starrte mich aus seinen grünen Augen an, die intensiv glühten und ich hätte mich Stundenlang darin spielen können, würde ich nicht bemerken, wie sein Blick sich veränderte und mich erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

Ich räusperte mich leise und wusste nicht so recht was ich jetzt tun sollte.

Ich tat das erste was mir einfiel:

„Glaub jetzt ja nicht, dass wir jetzt Händchenhalten durch Hogwarts rennen werden. Und das mit Valentin werden wir auch gleich vergessen und ich werde nicht minder netter zu deinen Freunden Granger und Weasley sein, klar?"

Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich, er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals und küsste mich stürmisch.

„Mehr erwarte ich auch nicht, genau so will ich dich haben", murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Dann rückte er ein kleines Stück zurück, sah mich kurz an, grinste dann über beide Ohren und hauchte in mein Ohr:

„Aber sag... wie war das mit dem Besinnungslosem Abknutsche?"

Kurz musste ich auflachen. Schließlich schlang ich beide Arme um ihn, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn mit allem was ich hatte...

Die Stille in der großen Halle wurde von lauten klatschen, pfiffen und gejohle unterbrochen.

X

Lachend zog mich Harry hinter sich her. Wir alberten rum und hatte gerade Geschichte geschwänzt um... deutlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, schließlich musste wir unsere Hormone irgendwie unterbringen.

„Harry", rief ich. „Das wirst du mir büßen". Und rannte ihn hinterher, dieser allerdings hatte nicht vor sich von mir fangen zulassen. Während ich rannte versuchte ich meine Krawatte plus Haare und Hemd wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zubringen. Es war eindeutig was wir gerade getan hatte und auch wenn uns Hogwarts in den letzten zwei Wochen akzeptiert hatte, wollte ich nicht unbedingt dass man mich so sah.

Lachend konzentrierte ich mich wieder darauf Harry zu erwischen, um mich zu Rächen. Dieser war stehen geblieben, um zu verschnaufend und dies nutze ich aus, um mich leise an ihn zu schleichen.

Er quiekte auf, als er spürte wie ich meine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an mich drückte. Sofort versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch auch wenn er etwas größer war als ich, so war ich dennoch stärker und in dieser Stellung im Vorteil, dass schien auch mein Freund einzusehen, denn er wurde plötzlich still und drehte sich langsam um. Er schaute mich fröhlich an und ließ sich von mir festhalten.

„So gefügig?", murmelte ich zufrieden und knabberte leicht an seinen Ohr.

„Vielleicht", grinste dieser und unsere Lippen fanden sich zu einem heißen Kuss. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper und er tat es mir nach.

Merlin, ich konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

„Um Himmels willen, Draco". Hörte ich eine mir verdammt bekannte Stimmte und sofort versteifte ich mich. Ich löste den Kuss so schnell ich konnte auf und sprang regelrecht von Harry weg. Dieser starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Was...?", setzte er an, wandte sich leicht in die Richtung in die ich Kreidebleich starrte und wurde plötzlich Mucksmäuschen Still. Ich spürte seinen Unsicher Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Draco, ich verlange eine Erklärung und zwar jetzt", scharrte Lucius Malfoy, tippte leicht mit seinem Stock auf dem Boden und schaute auf mich runter. „Ich sagte jetzt".

Ich schluckte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich sprachlos. Unendweg schaute ich auf meinen Vater. Mir war auf einmal so kalt und ich wünschte mich weit weg. Das letzte mal, als ich an ihn gedacht hatte, war in der Zeit als ich noch mit Moon zusammen gewesen war und jetzt starrte er mich an, hatte mich gerade mit einem Kuss mit Potter erwischt.

Was sollte ich tun. Ich hatte zufiel Kämpfen müssen, als das ich jetzt so einfach alles Abstreiten könnte und ich spürte das ich das nicht wollte.

Vater musste einfach akzeptieren, dass ich Harry liebte und er konnte machen was er wollte. Ich würde mich nicht von ihm Trennen.

„Vater", sprach ich ruhig. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir da erklären sollte. Harry und ich haben uns geküsst, wie du sehen konntest, was soll ich da noch erklären? Warum? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Warum wohl küssen sich zwei Menschen?"

Mein Vater saß mich erst entsetzt an und räusperte sich schließlich. „Liebst du ihn?"

Nun, das war nicht gerade die frage, die ich erwarte hatte und so musste ich auch aussehen. Harry neben mir kicherte und mein Vater runzelte die Stirn. Sofort warf ich Harry einen bösen Blick zu und schaute wieder entschlossen auf Lucius.

„Ja, das tue ich und da kannst du machen was du willst."

Der Blonde Mann nickte nachdenklich und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Harry und musterte ihn. „Nun, ich hatte dir wahrlich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut, aber wenn es deine Wahl ist, bitte".

„Heißt das...?", fragte ich verblüfft. Ich hatte erwartet, dass mein Vater toben würde, auf seiner Art und weiße.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich bin nicht zufrieden, aber ich kann dir auch nicht den Kontakt verbieten. Ich weiß was es heißt zu lieben und ich werde es dir nicht nehmen, nein. Also wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch zu tun." Er nickte mir zu und wandte sich dann an Harry und nickte auch ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns."

Stumm schauten wir Lucius nach.

„Das...", begann Harry leise. „...War _nicht_ der Lucius den ich erwartet hatte." Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir. „Ist er verhext?"

Langsam wandte ich mein Gesicht zu Harry und starrte ihn eine weile an.

„Weiß nicht...", murmelte ich.

Wir starrten uns an und plötzlich mussten wir lachen.

X

„Jetzt mach schon", rief Harry ungeduldig und zog an meiner Krawatte. Ich lachte auf und pflanzte einen Kuss auf seine Nase.

„Ungeduldig?"

Harry knurrte, küsste mich feucht und riss mir das T-Shirt von den Schultern. Er zerrte mich auf das Bett, was leise unter unser Gewicht quitschte, schlang seine Beine um mich und wällste uns herum.

Ungeniert setzte er sich leicht auf und begann sein Becken gegen meins zu reiben. Ich stöhnte auf und krallte meine Hände in seine Seiten.

Er grinste mich an und misstrauisch schaute ich zurück. Dieses grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. Harry zog seinen Pollover mit samt Hemd und Krawatte aus, und während er sich kurz mit den Händen über seinen Oberkörper strich blieb mir nichts anders übrig als ihn anzustarren.

Sein grinsen verschwand nicht, als er sich vorbeugte, meine Hände packte sie über meinen Kopf legte und mich Hart Küsste. Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander und ich bemerkte kaum wie Harry mir die Hose öffnete. Erst als er den Kuss unterbrach, mich kurz anschaute und schließlich zwischen meine Beine krabbelte und die Hose mit einem Ruck runter zog. Harry kicherte leise. Ich starrte ihn böse an, was ihn noch mehr Lachen lies. Ich fand das war nicht witzig.

Automatisch warf ich meinen Kopf nach hinten, schloss die Augen und beschloss es voll und ganz zu genießen.

Harry verwöhnte mich, dass es mir die Sinne verdrehte.

„Was...?", setzte er an, doch ich lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich rollte mich einmal um, dann setzte sich mich demonstrierend auf sein Becken und wir tauschten die Rolle.

„Vergiss es, Potter", grinste ich und ließ meine Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. „Ich lieg oben."

Harry schaute mich aus großen Augen an. „Aber...", begann er, doch ich schnitt ihm mit einem Kuss die Worte ab.

„Draco...", murmelte er unbehaglich. „Ich weiß nicht..."

„Was weißt du nicht?", fragte ich an seinem Hals.

„Ich war bis jetzt immer Oben", gestand er und rutschte unsicher auf und ab. Ich hob meinen Kopf und grinste in an.

„Dann wird es aber mal höchste Zeit..." Ich beendete den Satz nicht, er verstand mich auch so.

„Aber ich...", begann Harry erneut, doch musste er nach Luftschnappen und quiekte erneut auf.

„Entspann dich, dann tut es kaum weh", murmelte ich leise. Harry nickte kaum merklich und sein Gesicht Entspannte sich etwas. Dies erlaubte mir meine Finger komplett in ihn zu versenken und noch einen zweiten hinzuzufügen. Sachte fuhr ich mit den beiden Fingern rein und raus. Harry stöhnte auf, biss sich auf die Lippen und ich fügte noch den letzten Finger hinzu.

Ich bemerkte die Unsicherheit in Harrys Gesicht und kurz überlegte ich ob wir nicht doch lieber wieder tauschen sollten, doch ich hatte keinesfalls vor mein Leben lang unten zu liegen, was hieß früher oder später würde Harry drankommen und bekanntlich sollte man neue Dinge lieber früher als später Anfangen und lernen.

Also bearbeite ich ihn weiter, murmelte beruhigende Worte und achtete darauf, wo es Harry besonders gefiel und wo nicht. Schließlich fand ich, dass es reichte und schaute ihn wieder in das Gesicht.

„Bereit?"

Mein Schwarzhaariger Freund verzog das Gesicht und ich musste leise Lachen. „Mach schon," murrte er. „Damit ich es hinter mich hab, ich vertraue dir."

Ich lächelte kurz über die Worte, drückte einen Kuss auf die Lippen, entfernte die Finger, ließ meinen Mund zu seinem linken Ohr wandern und wisperte kaum hörbar:

„Ich lieb Dich"

Ich erreichte was ich erreichen wollte, Harry vergaß die Bange über das bevorstehende, und ich war mir sicher er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt das ich eingedrungen war.

Er schaute mich aus riesigen grünen Augen an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und grinste von einem Ohr zu nächsten, während er beide Arme um mich schlang und mich näher an sich zog.

Seine Augen wurden, wenn möglich noch größer und seinem angeschwollenen Lippen entwich ein:

„Oh."

Ich küsste ihn, vergrub meine Hände in seine. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte langsam. „Mach schon", murmelte er. „Beweg dich endlich, ich spüre gar nichts".

Dieses Mal verzog ich das Gesicht. Er wollte etwas spüren? Gut, dann sollte er etwas spüren.

Sachte begann ich mich zu bewegen und wir beide Stöhnte auf. Harry schloss die Augen bog seinen Rücken etwas durch und spreizte die Beine noch etwas mehr.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte ich mich voll und ganz auf das Geschehen. Spürte seine Hitze, seinen Schweiz, roch seinen süßen Atem, seine Bewegungen die gegen meinen schwangen, hörte sein Keuchen nahe bei mir, sah beim öffnen der Augen, seine roten Wangen, seine roten Lippen, der hin und wieder ein kehliger Laut entwichen und... Gott, ich hatte das Gefühl noch nie so nah einem Menschen gewesen zu sein und ich wollte nie einem anderen Menschen so nah sein wie Harry.

In dem Moment öffnete mein Freund seine Augen und sah mich aus verschleierten und Lust durchdrängten Augen an. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer stummen frage, auf die ich ihm nicht antworten würde, stattdessen küsste ich ihn.

Harry ab Schnurrartige Geräusche von sich, und ich konnte spüren wie sich seine Finger tiefer in meine Schultern bohrten, ich spürte den Schmerz kaum, ließ mich leiten und stieß schneller und kräftiger zu. Schweiß rann mir die Wangen entlang und mein Mund öffnete und schloss sich unkontrolliert.

Der Körper, an dem ich gepresst war, begann zu zittern. Es war nur ein leichtes Zittern, doch es übertrug sich auf mich und mein druck auf unsere ineinander geschlungenen Hände wurde stärker.

Harry bog seinen Rücken durch, öffnete seinen Mund und gleichzeitig mit einem Lauten schrei von ihm, hatte ich das Gefühl ich müsste Sterben...

Mein Körper brach auf Harrys zusammen und ich war mir Sicher keinen Finger mehr rühren zu können.

Stumm lagen wir da, hörten den Herzschlag des anderen und verschnauften. Harry fuhr sachte mit der einen Hand meine Linien auf meinem Rücken entlang. Es was angenehm und ich hätte Jahre so liegen bleiben können.

„Draco", murmelte Harry leise.

„Mh?"

„Du bist schwer".

Ich knurrte.

Na und?

Mir gefiel es gerade und nichts in der Welt würde mich zum bewegen bringen.

Nun... fast nichts.

Ich schrie auf und rollte mich auf die Seite. Woher wusste dieser Mistkerl, dass ich verdammt Kitzlich war?

Murrend kehrte ich ihm den Rücken zu und beschloss zu schmollen. Harry schien das wenig zu interessieren, er zog die Decke über uns und kuschelte sich ganz nah an mich. Ich schloss zufrieden die Augen.

„Draco?"

„Mh?"

„Ich lieb dich auch".

Mit offenen Augen starrte ich in die Dunkelheit und lauschte den Atem meines Freundes...

Da lag ich nun...

...in den Armen einen schlafenden Gryffindor...

...und das alles nur wegen dieser verflixten Mistelzweigen...

Das leben war manchmal schon komisch... oder?

ENDE

Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich werde NIE wieder einen Lemon in Ich Form schreiben, wirklich, ich hatte echte Probleme damit Dracos ständige Gedanken irgendwie unter zu bringen. T-T

Aber es hat spaß gemacht mal einen Lemon zu schreiben, Hab mich bis jetzt immer davor Gedrückt, hab mich nicht getraut.

Hab ich was vergessen? Irgendeine Frage ungeklärt? Ich hoffe mal nicht. Wenn nicht dann schreit, jetzt, sofort und auf der stelle.

Also sollte ich wirklich noch etwas vergessen haben, oder wenn noch etwas fehlt dann werde ich noch eine Epilog schreiben, ansonsten lass ich es und die Story ist HIER beendet.

Ach ja noch so eine kleine Nebenfrage, was haltet ihr von einer One- Short, wie George es geschafft hat Snape ins Bett zubekommen? So als Zusatzkapitel?

Und Danke an alle die ein klein bisschen Zeit zum letzten Kapitel gefunden hatten:

Aber jetzt will ich mich erst einmal bei all meinen Reviewer bedanken. Das waren immerhin ganze 269 o.O, bei nur 11 Kapitel

**Abandstern:** Jaaaaaa, du hast recht, es hat ewig gedauert und es tut mir ja leid. Hey, bin bin bei allem sogar recht weit.

**Ayahi:** Eine Darkfic? Wie das? Aber nein, nein, das schreib ich nicht, es wird alles wieder gut, auch wenn mir das ende nicht so gelungen ist.

-**Bibi-** Hab es nicht geschafft, deshalb sind es zwei mehr geworden, die Sache mit dem Zauber von Snape war nicht geplant gewesen, sonst hätte es hingehauen.

**Gugi:** Deine Ratschläge hören sich verdammt einfach an, und so jemand wie du würdest damit auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, aber ich kann so etwas nicht, hab sie dennoch mal zuherzen genommen und es hat geklappt, Ok, hab dann mit einem Bestimmten Muster angefangen und es ist wieder einmal alles anders geworden.-.- ciao

**EngelKatja:** Dann bin ich ja beruhig, dass du auch ein bisschen wartest

**Mööp:** Die wenigsten melden sich wirklich, kommt vielleicht daher, das man meist nicht weiß was man schreiben soll. lach Snape und George! Ja.

**Kylyen:** Aber nein, das tue ich nicht, Kopfschüttel. Zaunpfahl auweich Pass auf wen du damit triefst, hätte er mich getroffen, so gäb es kein Ende.

**CitySweeper:** Nein, nicht wirkich, hatte so meine Schwierigkeiten. Öhm, Snape und George, sind jetzt eigentlich zusammen, oder so.

**Saxas13:** Dann mach dir mal ein paar Gedanken. grummel Das sagt sie so leicht. Ist das so einigermaßen OK? Wirklich, die Story hat sich verselbstständigt, jetzt auch, eigetlich hatte ich etwas anderes vor, wie Draco seine Liebe beweisen musst, aber so fand ich das auch in Ordnung, auch wenns schwach ist.

**Sinia:** lach Ich würde keine Sekunde daran zweifeln, aber jemand der sich nicht sicher ist?

**Mangacat:** Na dir scheint auch nichts eingefallen zu sein, dann ist mein schlechtest Gefühl nicht ganz so groß, bezüglich meines Schwachen Einfalls.

**Vina:** Klar, rafft sich Draco auf, schließlich mach ich ihm Feuer unterm Hintern o.O

**Saniko:** Hat ich eigetlich auch nie im sinne, aber ich mag Snape und das nur liebt!

-**juna-** Danke! strahl Freut mich total, dass sie dir so gefällt.

**Mione89:** Natürlich ist er es wert und Draco auch. knurr Die beiden gehören zusammen, punkt.

**Koa:** Harry und Draco gehören zusammen, keine Angst.

**San79:** Ich lass euch gerne Sitzen g

**SailorStarPerle:** Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat!

**Serenity1910:** Snape hat doch nur gute Idee, oder?


End file.
